30-Day Break
by BlackDragonLanceTR16
Summary: Support Liz on her mission to put maka and kid together. It will be hard for her if she doesn't have anything in mind. and soul and my OC's will back her up. the main characters are kid,maka,liz,soul. Pairings: KidxMaka, SoulxLiz, Black StarxTsubaki, PattyxChrona, OCxOC. PLEASE R & R. I would highly appreciate that :)
1. Last Day of School

Hello guys! This is my first story. So be good with reviews… I might add my OCs…. Ok! On with the story! J I do not own Soul Eater just my OCs and the story.

* * *

March 31,2013 ( I feel like making like this so it fits the title)

At Maka and Soul's apartment~~(7:50a.m.)

It was a very nice morning in Death City. Until…."SOUL! WAKE UP! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" Maka was screaming at a sleepy Soul who was sleeping in the couch while holding a game controller.(he fell asleep while playing)"5 more minutes Maka…." Soul said sleepily…. Maka got angry at this and.."Makaaa….." said while holding a very large thick dictionary out of nowhere "CHOP!" it went down to Soul's head. "OUCH!" said Soul while lying on the floor while rubbing the dent on his head. "What the heck was that for Maka?!" Soul looked at his meister angrily. "Well you wouldn't wake up.. so I did it" Maka said while shrugging. "C'mon Soul. Just get dress and we'll go. It's 7:50 already it's the last day of school and you know I hate being late." "Alright,alright. Just give me a sec." Then Soul went to his room to change.

* * *

At the Gallows Mansion~~(7:55a.m.)

"PATTY!" said Death the Kid or Kid while chasing Patty with a frying pan because she ruined symmetry. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Patty was laughing hysterically while running around the house. "Will this happen every morning?" Liz sighed at the sight. "Kid. Patty. We have to go to school we might be late" Liz shouted to get their attention. "You're right. Okay. Let's go." Kid gave up chasing Patty so he just fixed the picture frame that has been tilted a little to the right.

* * *

At the DWMA~~~~~(7:58a.m.)

In the stairs going school Maka,Soul,Kid,Liz and Patty met up and they walk together to school. Kid and Soul are just walking quietly and their hands stuff in their pockets. Liz and Maka are talking about their love life and Liz is trying to force Maka to tell her who she like but she keep on telling she does not like anyone. And Patty is singing a giraffe song "Giraffe~~giraffe~~ I'm going to break your neck~~ giraffe giraffe~~" all of them stop and looked at Patty because of her song. "_CREEPY…"_ everyone thought. They just continue what they did and…"HAHAHA! THE GREAT ME HAS APPEARED!" said a noisy Black Star running towards the group. "Black Star! Please be quiet!" said Tsubaki following behind Black Star. "HIYA GUYS! NO NEED TO WORRY YOUR GOD IS HERE!"shouting like an idiot. "MAKA CHOP!" Maka hit Black Star with the same dictionary that hit Soul earlier. "HOW DARE YOU HIT YOUR GOD!" "Oh just shut up!" "Well sorry to interrupt. But we have to go now. We might be late." Said Kid between Maka and Black Star. "No! I don't want to be late!" Maka ran ahead afraid to be late. They laughed at that. "Well we have to go to it's uncool to be late and Professor Stein might dissect us." Said Soul coolly. They all shuddered at the thought of being dissected.

* * *

At the classrom~~(10:35a.m.)

Maka POV

While Professor Stein was dissecting a poor rare frog I was thinking do I really like someone?_ "Well Liz said to me she has a crush on Soul for months now" _ she giggled at the thought. _"What she doesn't know that _Soul_ felt the same way." _I promised Soul I'll never tell anyone about it. Except for Kid though.

_Flashback:_

While Soul was palying games Maka is cooking dinner for them. "Maka. I want to tell you something very important." He said out of the blue. "Hmm? Is that so? So what is it?" Maka said still focused on the curry she's cooking. "Actually I kinda like Liz for some time now." Said Soul nervously. Maka was not surprised. But amused. It was very obvious how he looks at Liz for some time now. She didn't know but she was smirking at that time. She might tell Tsubaki about this… "But Maka please. PLEASE I BEG YOU TO NOT TELL ANYONE!" While telling this Soul paused his game to look at Maka. "Even Tsubaki?" "No." "Black Star?" "He might spread it to the whole school within an hour." "Patty?" "NO." "Kid?" "Fine. You can but call or text or tell him in the library or something" "OKAY!" "I might confess to her soon so please you and Kid keep your mouth shut about it okay?" Soul asked. She turned around to answer what she saw was he was blushing very hard. This time she know she was smirking and amused at the sight. "Mhm. Sure." After they ate Maka called Kid. "Hello?" "Kiddo! Soul is in love with Liz" Kid was shocked she just said it right away."I noticed." "Isn't that great? He said he might confess soon and keep this a secret to everyone" "Umm. Sure. But why only tell me?" Maka explained everything."I understand. Ok. See you tomorrow Maka. Goodnight." "Night!"

Flashback ends~~~

I sighed at the thought. And also Tsubaki told me and Liz she likes Black Star. Me and Liz got shocked at the news but we were happy for her….. And I heard from Liz Patty likes Chrona.(Chrona's a good guy here. And a guy. But I will make him show up in the future.) My friend like some guys and I don't. I sighed. Liz keep on saying I like Kid. And I keep on denying that. But now that I think of it. He's smart, strong, a gentleman and he's kinda cute. _C-cute?_ I said to myself I was blushing now. And a scalpel scratch my cheek got me out of my thinking. "Miss Albarn. I want you participate please or next time I won't miss." Said Professor Stein. I blushed in embarrassment as everyone looked at my way.

* * *

Time Skip~~~ Lunch

Normal POV

"Ne, Maka. I noticed you were zoning out. What were you thinking? Hmmm?" Liz raised her eyebrow and a smirk. "Nothing." Maka muttered while blushing. "Oh. Come on Maka! I know your thinking of something! Or maybe SOMEONE? Hmmmm?" "Oh Liz just drop it!" "No way in hell I will drop this topic!" "MAKA CHOP!" Liz is now unconscious on the floor. "I'm doing many chops these days…" "You always do." Soul muttered. Patty is laughing hysterically at Liz. Kid is very quiet. Black Star is shouting how great he is. And Tsubaki trying to shut Black Star up. "Well anyways. Since it's last day of school. Why don't we go to the beach?" Liz said recovered from the chop. "YEAH!" everyone shouted. "But me and Patty know a guy who owns a beach. But it's a public beach though." Liz said.(My OC owns it. He'll just try to help kid and maka together XD) Then the doors burst open to find a blond hair guy about their age has sharp blue eyes wearing a blue t-shirt with a shinigami skull and brown shorts with dark blue shoes. "GO-KUN!" shouted Patty running to the guy and having a death hug. "P-patty c-can't b-reath!" Go-kun or Goshi Tarashi said while pushing Patty away. "Oh Goshi! What are you doing here?" Liz asked Goshi while he sits down between Liz and Patty. " I came here to say hi." "I'm sure there's something more than that." " Hai, hai. Sato-kun invited you guys to go. It's free." "Um. Goshi, who is "Sato-kun"? and where?" Maka asked the blond boy. "Miss. Sato-kun is Satoshi Takashi. My meister. And he invited Liz, Patty and her friends to go to their beach and stay at the hotel for FREE." "I forgot to mention they also own a hotel" Liz said plainly. "Oh. By the way I'm Maka." "Soul Eater." "Tsubaki Nakatsukasa" "Black Star! YOUR GOD!" "Death the Kid" they said to Goshi. "Pleasure to meet you guys." Goshi said smiling sincerely. "They will be coming at the DWMA tomorrow. So please go?" Goshi begged them. "Ok!" they all said in unison. "Thanks guys! I have to go now! Meet us at noon." Goshi said standing up to leave. Like a cue the bell rang when Goshi went outside the doors.

* * *

Time Skip~~ End of school (3:00p.m.)

The gang went outside the school and Maka said "Let's up here tomorrow at noon okay?" "Sure!" they all said in unison. "Bye guys!" Maka said walking down the stairs Soul following. Black Star and Tsubaki ran down the stairs. "Liz! Patty!" Kid said summoning Beelzebub. "Hai~~" "Okay." And they flew to the Gallows Mansion.

* * *

At Maka and Soul's apartment: (4:30 p.m.)

"You know Maka. That Goshi Guy is kinda cool." Soul said while relaxing on the couch. Maka looked up from the book she's reading and smiled. "You're right. At least his meister is kind enough to invite us to go for free. Now that I think about it….Soul! Let's pack right now!" Maka said to Soul excitedly. "Why?! We still have time to pa-" Soul was interrupted by the slamming of their door. "Maka! Do you EVEN have a swimsuit?!" Liz shouted from the door entering the apartment followed by Patty and Tsubaki. "The hell Liz?! You might break the freakin' door!" Soul angrily looked at Liz. "Well excuse me! This is an emergency! We'll just ask Kid to pay up." Liz said while shrugging. "What do you mean by emergency?" "We need to find Tsubaki and Maka a swimsuit." "Hah! Tiny-tits wears one? HAHAHA!" Soul was laughing so hard that he did not noticed Maka using the Harry Potter book she was reading almost hitting him. "MAKA CHOP!" It went down on his head. Soul unconscious lying on the floor with a big dent on his head now having a small fountain of blood on the dent. "HAHAHAHA! Soul is dead! HAHAHA!" Patty laughing hysterically. (again -_-) Maka, Liz and Tsubaki sweatdropped. "Patty. Soul is just unconscious. He's not dead." Tsubaki said sofltly. "Enough of this! Let's go!" Liz dragged Maka out of the house. "HELP!" Maka shouted.

* * *

Time Skip: After the shopping (6:30 p.m.)

"I'm back!" said Maka exhausted of the shopping. Since they went to almost every store with clothes and swimsuits. "Hn. Even though I'm cool. I made dinner." Soul said from the dining room. Maka smile at this. "Arigato, Soul." "Yeah, yeah" Soul blushed in embarrassment.(Soul like Liz. Just embarrassed.) After they ate Maka made Soul pack while she clean the dishes. _"Honestly. I can't believe we have to go every store just to find me clothes and what the heck is Liz thinking making me wear such a small one." _She blushed at the thought. "_Good thing I stopped from buying it. At least I changed it."_ She sighed. It was such a hard day.

* * *

At the Gallows Mansion (7:30 p.m.)

Liz POV

"All done!" after I finshed packing my stuff for tomorrow. Goshi said they can stay for 15 days. 15 DAYS! It's all thanks to Satoshi. If you're wondering why me and him are friends well this is a short story.

_Flashback:_

My sister and my meister are chasing around the house again cause my sis ruined symmetry again. So I just went outside the house to get out of the mess. So I wondered around the city and ended up at the park. I went to a spot that people don't come that much. I just sat on the bench. I was relaxing for awhile until I heard "Soul Resonance!" It was a guy's voice. So I checked where it came from it was in the forest that has spot very clear from trees. I bet he's there. Then I saw a guy. 6ft. Black messy hair with red eyes and has a scar on the right side of his face and has a red buttoned-up shirt with a white scarf that has shinigami skulls on each end of the scarf black pants and white rubber shoes.(if you're thinking he looks like Asura. No. Plain black messy hair. And no eye on the forehead.) "Dark Slash!" then a black light engulfed the sword and send of a black sonic boom like attack (if u don't understand it look like ")" that can slice anything) It cutted a tree. "Woah." Just the word that just slipped out of my mouth. "Hmm? Um. Miss are you lost?" asked the young man looking at me with piercing red eyes. "Ah. No. I just heard your Soul Resonance." "Oh. By the way I'm Satoshi." "Liz." Now that I looked at him carefully he's holding two swords. "Eh? Swords? I bet you are Japanese?" "Mhm. Well Liz. I have to go now it was nice meeting you." Then he took one step and disappeared from my sight. I got so shocked I ran to the house. Then I told Patty about them. I never told Kid since he's never interested. Then me and Patty went to the forest and saw him again. Patty made

friends_ with them fast. So he gave me his and his weapon's number and disappeared like last time. That is the last time we ever saw him._

Flashback ends.

I sighed at that. We can meet him tomorrow. i smiled at the thought. "Oi! Patty! Kid! Are you both done?" "Yes sissy!~~" "Of course! And it is perfectly symmetrical!" I smiled. I looked at the clock "7:50 p.m.?!" I said shocked. "Why so shocked sissy?" "I never knew time passed. I guess remembering how we first met is that long." "Eh? You mean Sato-kun?" "Uh. Huh. I'll go to sleep Patty. Night." "Night~~~"

* * *

So end of my chappie. I don't know if I did good or bad. I know flashback sucks. But at least you know who are my OC's. If it's kinda messy or something. SORRY. Gonna make new chapters soon bye~~


	2. Goodbye Death City, Hello Tokyo!

**HEY GUYS! THIS IS CHAPTER 2! HOPE YA ENJOY! THE TRUTH IS THE MAIN CHARACTERS ARE KID, MAKA AND LIZ. WHY LIZ? CUZ SHE'S THE ONE PLANNING TO GET THEM TOGETHER. THE OTHERS ARE JUST SUPPORTING. PLEASE REVIEW! :3**

* * *

April 1,2013.

At the DWMA ( 12:10 a.m.)

Normal POV

Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Patty and Goshi are sitting on the stairs waiting for Kid, Maka, Satoshi and Hanako (sis of Goshi). "WHERE THE HECK ARE THEY?!" Black Star shouted impatiently. "Satoshi and Hanako said they're on their way." Goshi said politely. "But Liz. Where the heck is Kid?" Soul asked Liz. "Checking symmetry and checking on something. I texted him that Maka isn't here. Speaking of Maka where is she?" "She said that she's having a tough time to pick books for the trip." Soul said annoyingly because of her meister being slow. Then they saw a flying skateboard and it landed and both people stepped on the ground. "Hi! Sorry we're late!" Maka said to the group. "Maka. Why are you with Kid?" Tsubaki asked nicely. "Oh. Um. Kid said Liz texted him that I'm not here yet so he checked at the apartment and offered me a ride to go here." "Oh." Tsubaki said. Looking at Kid. " Why the hell are you guys slow?" We have been waitin' here for a long time!" "Well sorry!" they keep on arguing until they saw two figures going up the stairs. They saw a guy and a girl walking up here. "Eh that's them" Goshi said plainly.

The girl is wearing a pink blouse and wearing a skirt like Maka's and wearing blue flip flops. "Hey sis! Satoshi!" Liz, Patty and Goshi shouted. Then walk over to the group. Maka and Kid are busy discussing about books they didn't noticed them. Satoshi saw this and smirk. "Yo!" Satoshi said with a smile. "Hello!~" Hanako smiling at the group. "SATO-KUN~~HANA-CHAN~~" Patty shouted happily and hugged them making them almost fall. Maka was talking to Kid behind them so they got hit. But with Satoshi's strength Patty and Hanako did not fall. But Kid and Maka did. Kid fell flat on his back and Maka fell on top of him. Maka and Kid look each other in the eyes and they both blushed at the akward position. Maka helped Kid up and they were still blushing hard "S-sorry." She muttered. "I-t's o-kay." Kid said looking away. Well Kid always thinks that Maka was a beautiful and symmetrical meister. The gang looked at them. Black Star was laughing. Tsubaki said "Oh my." Soul only smirked. Patty was laughing along with Black Star. Goshi and Hanako stared at the two of them smiling. Satoshi whispered "Hmmm…an interesting pair don't cha think?" "Operation Get-Kid-And-Maka-Together is a go!" Liz whispered back excitedly. Satoshi nodded his head. "Um. Well then! Let's go?" "Hai!" they shouted in unison.

* * *

Time Skip: At the Plane (Kid's plane to be exact. It's symmetrical. He might go crazy)

Earlier Satoshi and Liz are fighting about the sit arrangements while walking to the plane. This is the pair: (by Satoshi)  
Soul and Liz(Liz forced him to change but we all knew from the first chap. she really like it)  
Black Star and Tsubaki  
Patty and Chrona(forgot to mention Chrona is here. He's been quiet the whole time so yeah…)  
Goshi and Hanako  
Maka and Kid  
Satoshi

"Well, let's go you guys!" Liz said excitedly and went ahead of the others. Soon the others followed. When they were in their seats Soul and Black Star are laughing and talking. Tsubaki is listening to music. Patty is singing giraffes. Chrona is listening to Patty's song and he finds it scary. Goshi and Hanako are using their PSP. Maka, Kid and Satoshi are reading a book. While Liz went to Satoshi's place to talk. "Hey Satoshi." "Hm? What do you want now Liz?" "We need to talk about something…" "Uh..Ok?" after that they went to a private place so no one can hear them.

"Ne, Satoshi. Operation is still a go right?" Satoshi rolled his eyes. "Of course it's a go. They are a very interesting pair." Satoshi have an evil smirk. "OMLD! I know that smirk. You will go all out?" "Eh, not much. Just the amount to put them together." "Good!" "Today. Can we just walk around the beach cause we might be late to go back but not late enough to be night. Ok?" "Ok! I'll tell the others." They walk back to their seats. And Liz said what Satoshi said about the beach they agreed.

* * *

Liz POV  
I wanted to check everyone before I sleep….. When I looked at Soul he was sleeping peacefully with his arms crossed. When I looked at the back seat it was a nice sight. Tsubaki was sleeping on Black Star's shoulder and Black Star was blushing madly at this. From out of nowhere I got a camera. I turned off the flash and pictured them. "_I'll never delete this so I can embarrass Black Star and might show it to the others_" I thought with a smirk. Black Star saw the camera I was holding he said "What the hell are you doing?" he whispered harshly so he will not wake up his partner. "Oh nothing! I'll just check the others." She went away to look at the the others. Well I went to Patty's sit but I saw a normal thing. Just a Chrona sleeping and Patty sleeping while hugging a giraffe doll. _"She might break it's neck later" _I sighed at the thought. Then I went to Hanako's spot and saw both Goshi and Hanako sleeping with a pillow on their face. Then I went to Maka's spot and I saw a very cute sight. "Soooo cuutteeee!~~~" I whispered happily. Maka was sleeping on Kid's shoulder and Kid's sleeping on Maka's head. Their books on their lap. They were sleeping soundly and I saw they are holding hands. "Eh? What's this hmmm? Hihihi. Better picture this so Kiddo will see" I smirked evilly "I LOVE this operation." She went to Satoshi's spot and saw him sleeping while his book is on his face.

* * *

Satoshi POV

I felt someone shaking me I just groan in response then I heard the words "Get up! I'm gonna show you somethin'!" Then I took the book out of my face and saw Liz. "The hell? Damn it Liz I am sleeping for Death's sake!" I muttered angrily. "I'm just gonna show pics." "You just wake me up for that?!" "Well it is part in the operation!" Liz whispered. "Let me see then." "Here." She gave the camera and I saw two pictures. One was with Black Star with Tsubaki and the other one was with Kid and Maka. "What the hell does Black Star and Tsubaki with the operation?" I looked up at Liz. " Don't tell me…" "Please?" "No. Do it by yourself. I only agreed to Kid and Maka." Liz pouted. "Still NO, woman" I glared at Liz. "Fine!" she walked away. "Damn woman. What the hell is she thinking?" I continued to sleep…..

* * *

At the airport : (Tokyo,Japan 3:30p.m.) (I dunno how many hours does it take. So it's random)

Normal POV (Just so you know even this is Japan they will speak in English even they are talking to others….)

"HAHAHA! THE GREAT ME HAS ARRIVED!" Black Star shouted outside the airport while people stared at the group. "MAKA CHOP!" Black Star fell unconscious. "Black Star, would you shut the HELL UP!" Maka shouted angrily. Kid put his hand on her shoulder. "Maka. Can you please calmed down. People are staring.." Kid said softly. "Oh..Um…S-sorry.." Maka said turning around while apologizing. Kid smiled "It's okay." Then a limo came a stop in front of them. "Takashi-sama." Said a guy with a black suit bowing. "Hm? Oh Rando. You guys are here." Satoshi said then turn to face the group. "Ne, guys. This is Rando-kun! He is the driver of this limo." "Hi Rando-san." They all said. He nodded. Then they went inside the limo and Liz shouted "Hey guys! I have something to show you!" while smirking evilly even Satoshi!

* * *

Kid POV

I was reading book then suddenly Liz shouted. When I looked up from the book I saw Liz and Satoshi's smirk. "_They're planning something!" _I realize that something embarrassing the "something" Liz wanted to show us. She then showed us a camera. "Hehehe….. I wanna show you guys something cute…hehehe" I went closer to Liz and looked at the picture. I made a smile. It's Black Star staring softly at his sleeping partner. Then Maka came up behind me. "Aww. Isn't that cute." her being near made me blush a bit. I saw Liz holding her laughter and in the corner of my eye I saw Satoshi smirking. The others looked too. "EH? Black Star…. What's with that look?" Soul asked Black Star while grinning. Being not like himself he blushed hard same as Tsubaki. We were laughing so hard at their faces. "But there is another one.." this interrupted the embarrassment and the laughter. "This one is BETTER than the other one" Liz have a crazy smile and her eyes hint that she's planning something. "Here." She showed to the group while trying to control her laughter and Satoshi laughing so hard in the backround. Me and Maka stared at the picture and we blushed deeply. "Haha! Their position is cuter than Tsubaki's!" Patty said laughing crazily. Hanako stared grinning "You were HOLDING hands? Isn't that sweet." Hanako started laughing. Now. Me and Maka are sitting there quietly to the whole trip.

* * *

Time Skip: (4:30p.m. they just stop at a gate near a field where you can see 3 buildings.)

Normal POV

"Hey Satoshi. I thought we'll be staying at the hotel?" Liz asked in confusion while Rando is opening the gate. "Ne, Rando. We'll just walk okay?" "Yes,sir." "To answer your question Liz my mother said to let you stay at the third house." Satoshi said plainly. "Eh? What do you mean by third house?" Soul asked curiously. "Well, Soul. There are three houses here. The first is a mansion where my relatives and my parents lived. The second one is like an apartment that has 8 floors and it's mine. And the third one is like our mansion. Only smaller and has lesser rooms…. And the third house is mine too actually. I'm goin' to give to you guys. So whenever you go to Tokyo you can stay." "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" everyone except Goshi and Hanako. "Yeah." "Thank you!" everyone said happily. "But. There is an assigned room." "EHH?!" "Each door has a name with your partner. If you complain with your roommate." Satoshi turn to look at the group with a murderous glare. "Sleep outside the house." He turned back to his regular self. "Any questions?" all of them shooked their head "no" afraid of the glare earlier. "Good!" Then they continued walking.

They arrived at the third house and Satoshi knocked eight times to be answered by a beautiful lady. She has a beautiful brown hair with soft red eyes. "Hi dear. So this must be your friends." Sakura, Satoshi's mom said. "Yes mom." Satoshi said. "Ok kids. Check your room ok?" Sakura said. Soon they walked inside in a living room that has a long red couch in the center and facing it is a large flat screen T.V. and at the middle of the room it has a nice coffee table. Then we went through a large door. When we went in across the door of the one we went in it has a sign. "KITCHEN". So they went to at the end of the left hallway to find the left and right wall has two doors each and one at the middle of the hall. While going there Sakura explained at the right hall it has an entertainment hall and a small library. "Ok kids. I'll say the name on each door. On the left side are Liz and Soul. And Patty and Chrona. On the right side are Black Star and Tsubaki. And Maka and Kid."Sakura said happily.

Everyone(except Patty, Satoshi, Goshi and Hanako)have their jaws dropped. "What the hell! What kind of pairing is that?!" Soul shouted. Satoshi glared. "Damn it all to hell." Soul muttered. "Well let's go fix our things." Maka muttered. They all nodded their heads. And went to their own rooms.

* * *

At Kid and Maka's room:

"I can't believe this is the pairing" Maka sighed while unpacking in the left side of the room. "At least the room is symmetrical" Kid said with a smile. "Yeah so you will not have OCD breakdowns." Maka smiled at Kid. "Oh yeah. Kid?" "Hmm?" "Liz said about something walking around the beach or something." "Oh yeah let's change our clothes in the bathroom. Go first." "Ok."

* * *

10 minutes later~~

All went to the living room to find the three (Sato,Go,Hana) sleeping on the couch. "Hey guys wake up." Tsubaki and Maka said. Satoshi groaned and woke up. "Leave the two alone. I'll show ya guys around" Satoshi said looking at the group with red tired eyes.

* * *

30 minutes later~~

They all stop for a break in an ice cream shop. Liz and Maka ordered the same thing. Vanilla ice cream with strawberry sauce. Patty got cheese. Chrona got strawberry. Black Star got Double dutch. Soul got plain vanilla. Tsubaki got pistachio. Kid got chocolate and Satoshi got cookies n' cream. One word the group only thought when eating their ice cream. _"DELICIOUS"._ "You know…..Ne,Satoshi?" "Hm?" "When is your birthday again by the way?" "Liz. April 10." Liz and Satoshi are discussing about stuff until Tsubaki and Maka joined "Eh? April 10?" they both asked. Satoshi nodded. "Yeah.." "Ok then! Why don't we go back?" Kid said interrupting. They all nodded and Black Star shouted "DO NOT ORDER YOUR GOD!" " MAKA CHOP!" "So uncool Black Star." Then they walk back to the house. "Oi. Soul, Black Star. Let's play some game in the entertainment room" Satoshi said politely. "HELL YEAH!" they shouted! "Kid wanna come?" Soul asked turning to the shinigami. "Oh. No thanks. I just want to go to the library." Kid said. "Suit yourself" Soul shrugged and walked away. "Hey, Kid. Can I join you?" Maka asked Kidwhile smiling. "Sure. Let's go." They walked in the library and they picked some books and they are discussing each book they read or make jokes. Hours had passed~~~

* * *

Time Skip: Midnight.

"Oh! Look at the time. It's getting late Maka. Let's go back." Kid muttered while staring at his watch. "You're right. C'mon Kid. Let's check they guys first." Maka said while standing up. Kid nodded. They went to the entertainment room and saw the guys are still playing. So they left them alone. They went straight to their room and before Maka sleeps. Maka kissed both of the cheeks of Kid (both of them for symmetry :P) "Night, Kid" Maka whispered then went straight to bed. Kid was still shocked by the kiss he stuttered. "G-good N-night, M-maka" and he lied down on his bed thinking _"Shit. I'm stuttering like Chrona. Damn."_ He sighed and soon fell asleep too.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! DON'T'CHA FORGET TO REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING! IS IT GOOD? BAD? . SORRY IF MY STORY SUCKS.**


	3. Amusement Park, Magic Tower

April 2, 2013

Maka POV

I woke up from a nice smell of eggs and bacon. Then I opened my eyes. I looked around to see a sleeping Kid in the other bed. Then I heard Black Star yelling "YAHOOO! FOOD HAS ARRIVED FOR THE GOD!"I sighed. Annoying brat. Then I also heard Patty saying "FOOD!" I sighed again. It is very hard to sleep now from the nice smell and the noise from Black Star and Patty. Then I decide to wake Kid up. From all the noise he's not yet awake.. "Hey, Kid. Breakfast's ready." I whispered. "Huh? Oh Maka. Good morning…." He said. I smiled. "C'mon now. Before Black Star and Patty finish all the food." "Ok." Kid said sleepily.

* * *

So after that we went downstairs we saw food on the table and we saw our friends about to sit down. "Who cooked this by the way?" I asked Soul. "Huh? Oh. Sakura-san made it." "Oh….Where's Hanako, Goshi and Satoshi?" "Sakura-san said that they went on a mission or something…." Liz said. "But how about the beach?" Tsubaki asked. "We can go you know. I texted Satoshi that we will go ahead and he said it's okay." Liz said happily. "YAHOO! WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH! I GOD DESERVES IT!" Black Star shouted "MAKA CHOP!" Black star fell unconscious with a blood fountain on the dent. "Damn it Black Star. It's 8:45 a.m. it's too early to be loud you idiot!" Maka hissed. "Well anyways. Let's get ready for the beach! Girls, stay in our room. And the boys. Just go to Black Star's." Liz said excitedly. Oh Death. Then we head straight to our assigned rooms to start the fun.

* * *

At the beach (YAY! 11:00 a.m.):

Normal POV

The sun is shining brightly. And the gang was ready have fun. First they have to go an amusement park. Since Satoshi said there is and they all agree to go there first before they do anything else. "YAY~~~~ AMUSEMENT PARK!" Patty ran excitedly. They just decided to catch up. Then suddenly three figures ran to the group. "Yo! Soul!" Satoshi said grinning. "Sup!" Soul grinned high-fiving each other. "Oh, hey guys!" Maka and Tsubaki smiled at them. And Kid just nodded. Liz gave Satoshi "Operation-Is-In-Progress-NOW" look. Satoshi just sigh. It will be a long day.

First they went to a roller coaster. The partners are: Black Star and Tsubaki, Maka and Kid, Soul and Liz and Satoshi and Goshi. Hanako doesn't want to join since she's afraid. (Maka is afraid to. But she wants to prove that she can.) It was really high and it has six loops.

* * *

Maka POV ( While they are in the ride)

Damn it. I should've just stayed with Hanako down there. Because I want to prove everybody I can do this. But I'm scared. I want to get off this ride now. While the others are enjoying I'm just quiet until Kid noticed that there's something wrong. "Maka, are you alright?" Kid asked. Eyes filled with concern and worry. "Y-yeah. I'm just fine." I replied. "Maka. Don't lie to me." Kid said. Then suddenly Maka hugged him and Kid had a little blush on his face.

* * *

Kid POV

M-maka is hugging me? I guess she's really scared. I don't know how to react to this. So I just hugged her back and said "It's okay Maka. I'm here." And I feel my shirt wet a bit. She's crying?! What do I do? Then I lift up holding her chin while rubbing off her tears on her face. I smiled at her softly and she smile back. Then she hugged me again until the end of the ride. "Sorry…for you know…awhile back…" She blushed softly and I smiled. "It's fine." Then we went to some rides and ate lunch.

* * *

Normal POV (Lunch)

Satoshi sat beside Liz and Soul on the other side of her. Beside him was Black Star and Goshi. Across them was Maka, Kid, Hanako, Patty and Tsubaki. Satoshi, Liz and Soul are smirking at the events earlier. And they engaged in a private conversation. "That was an interesting sight while enjoying that ride." Liz whispered happily and the two agreed. " Do you guys have a next plan?" Soul asked the two. " I guess the going to amusement park plan worked nicely." Satoshi said amusedly. "Wait. That was your plan?" Soul asked. "Why, of course! I told Liz to go there while I'm gonna try to catch up from the mission." Satoshi said calmly. "Wait. Where did you go anyways?" Liz said curiously. "Well anyways! Let's think of the next plan!" Satoshi said quickly to avoid the question. "Fine." Liz said. After their discussion they looked at each other and smiled. "That should do it!" Liz said proudly. "I hope it really works" Satoshi and Soul said in unison. "What the hell are you guys talking about?! The food is about to go here! Your God will finish the food if you won't stop!" Black Star said loudly at the three while trying to still their food. "HEY!" They shouted at Black Star and Soul tackled him to prevent to steal. And the rest laughed at the scene but Patty was laughing her ass off. So after Soul and Black Star fought they went back to their seats and start to eat their food. "But guys, after this we'll still have fun at the amusement park" Liz said excitedly with a little evil glint in her eyes. They all agreed and continue their eating.

* * *

Back at the park (1:00 p.m.)

While wandering around the place. "YAHOO! Where the hell are we goin' to go next?" Black Star shouted and it got the attention of some people. "Please be quiet Black Star!" Tsubaki said kindly. "Yeah. Or I'll Maka chop you." Maka said while glaring at him. "Huh? You dare threaten your God?!" Black Star said to Maka. "MAKA CHOP!" Then a thick book hit Black Star on the head making him unconscious and having a mini blood fountain. "Black Star!" Tsubaki said while going towards Black Star. "But Black Star's right. What the heck will we do now?" Soul said to the group. Then suddenly Patty shouted while pointing at a shooting booth. "OMLD! A giraffe! Goshi! Goshi!" Then Goshi looked at what she pointed and his eyes suddenly sparkled. "YAY! Giraffes and ELEPHANTS!" Then Goshi ran to the booth and Patty followed. "I g-guess w-we c-can go there." Chrona said nervously. They agreed and ran after the two.

* * *

At the booth (I can't think much so yeah…)

"Hahaha! Die you target bastard!" Patty said while shooting lots of targets. "Uh. Miss. You won now. Now choose your prize." The old man in the booth said kindly. "I want the giraffe!" Patty said. "How about you sir?" He looked at Goshi. "Oh. The elephant please." He said kindly. Then the man gave their prizes. Goshi and Patty are happily dancing like idiots. "It seems we didn't do anything much." Kid sighed "Then. Why don't we go to to MAGIC TOWER?" Satoshi said. "What is that?!" Everyone shouted except for Goshi and Hanako. "I'll explain on the way." He said while walking away and the guys followed him to the place.

* * *

In the magic tower. (Guys. I can't think of much stuff. So FYI this is a Fairy Tail moment. The magic is owned by FT btw.)

"Woah." Everyone said when they looked at the tower. "Like I said it will be a group competition. Eliminate as many as you can so. This are the group. Me, Liz, Kid, Maka and Patty. Then Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Chrona,Goshi and Hanako. Am I clear?" Satoshi said looking at the group. They all nodded. "Now let's wear this magic suits to use magic." They all wear the suit and checked their powers.  
Maka: Ice magic  
Kid: Shadow dragon slayer magic  
Satoshi: Thunder Flame/Fire dragon slayer magic  
Liz and Patty: Celestial magic  
Soul: Iron dragon slayer magic  
Black Star: Water magic  
Tsubaki: Sky dragon slayer magic  
Chrona: Fire magic(you know the one like romeo and macao's)  
Goshi and Hanako: Thunder dragon slyer magic  
"WHAT THE HELL" Goshi and Hanako yelled. They face they're team. "They're magic is better. Damn. We better make our graves." Goshi said almost crying. "You know it always depend on how powerful your soul is." Satoshi said with a creepy smile. (imagine stein's smile when he is controlled by madness) "Can we start now? I'm getting impatient." Liz said. " Liz is right. Let's start!" Satoshi said. They nodded and start.

* * *

During the game

The group of Maka are crawling to hide behind the wall. "So what now?" Maka asked. "This is individual or group actually. I want to ask. What do you want? Solo or stay as a group?' Satoshi said seriously. They looked at each other and said in unison "As a group." "Good." He said. "Now let's go-" he was cut off because there was a bolt of lightning almost hit them. "Hahaha! I'm the great Walter! Who will defeat you all!" The guy Walter said to the group. "Ice Make HAMMER!" Maka shouted then an ice hammer appeared on top of him and hit him. "OW!" Walter said as he tried to stand up. "Bastards attacking my group will live a living hell! Iron fist of the Thunder Flame Dragon!" Satoshi shouted then hitting him in the face it sent him flying in the other direction very very far away in the process. "Wow." They said. "You guys get used to it." he said with flames with lightning still in his hands. "Albarn Team has one point. Eater Team has two points." A speaker said. "Damn. Soul's Team are good. We have to step up our game." Liz said to them. All of them nodded and they start searching for players.

* * *

Time Skip (While fighting a five player group)

"Ice Make Dragon!" "Roar of the Shadow dragon!" "Gate of the Bull I open thee!" "Hahaha! Gate of the Crabby I open thee! Hahaha!" "Talons of the Thunder Flame dragon!" the Albarn Team all shouted and one by one the opponents fall. "Nice job everyone!" Maka said smiling. They all high-five and continue the search.

* * *

With the Eater Team

They also found a five player team. "Iron!" "Thunder!" "Sky" "ROAR!" "Water Slicer of the GODS!" "P-purple F-flame!" and their opponents also fell. They all smiled and continue their search too.

* * *

Time Skip

"Now we will announce the winners. The Albarn and Eater Teams!" the said both teams grins and cheered. "I can't believe we won!" Maka said happily. "Nice job Maka." Soul said to his meister with his signature grin showing off his sharp teeth. "Yeah, you too." They both shake their hands. And the gang went outside the tower to see the grinning moon dripping blood from his teeth again. "Well. It's night already. We have to go back home now." Kid said while staring at the moon. "Y-yeah. We have to go." Said a deep voice from behind all of them look to see Satoshi covering his face. "Dude, you okay?" Soul asked him a little worried for his friend. "Yeah. I'm fine." He said with the scary voice but still not looking at Soul. "I have to go somewhere. Go ahead guys." He said while his body is slowly disappearing into the darkness. "Where did he go?" Liz said while looking at Goshi suspiciously. "I can't say. You have to ask him himself." He said softly. "Fine. He can't tell right now. Maybe soon but can we go home now. I want to eat, read then sleep." Maka said. They all nodded and went to the limo to a ride home.

* * *

At the house

After they ate they went to the living to relax for awhile. "What can we do for tomorrow guys? A god like me doesn't deserve to stay at this house." Black Star asked so he can start a conversation. "Oh yeah! We have a pool you know. So let's do a swimming contest!" Hanako said excitedly. _Me and the guys thought about like that but in the beach. But I guess that's fine. _Liz thought. She looked at Soul and mouthed 'it's okay' he nodded. The gang agreed to the idea. "I'll explain the contest rules. There will be an elimination round though. So finalist will be two people and race and whoever loses will do a dare." Goshi explained the rules. Then the door opened to fined Satoshi. "Then I'll make the pool ready?" he asked like nothing happened earlier. "When the have you been?!" Liz asked while standing. "Oh, um someplace?" he said while looking away. "Tell me." She said. "please Liz leave the poor guy alone." Maka said and Tsubaki and Chrona agreed. She then sits down while having a pouty face while muttering it's no fair. Satoshi looked Maka and hugged her. "Oh! Thank you for saving me!" He said with a little sarcasm in his voice. She giggled at his act "You're welcome" she said with the same tone. "Oh yeah, forgot to tell you guys. That some magic is still in you so you can use it for awhile." Satoshi said while showing his magic earlier in his hands. "AWESOME!" Everyone said happily. But Maka went away to go to the library. After a few minutes Kid followed Maka and Liz noticed this and smirk.

* * *

At the library ( By the way they're sitting on the couch in the library. Cool.)

Kid and Maka are happily chatting away about this book and that book and more and more books! 'You know Kid, I always have fun chatting with you." She said while yawning. "Oh. Me too." Kid said while blushing a little. Then Maka fell asleep on his shoulder. Now kid was blushing. Hard. But he'll leave it at that. He rested his chin on her head and sleep. It will be another weird/fun day tomorrow.

* * *

**SO THAT'S IT! I'M LATE IN UPDATING CUZ I WAS SICK FOR A WEEK. SO YEAH. WELL ANYWAYS THE SWIMMING AND AMUSEMENT PARK WAS TJSTAR'S IDEA. WELL HER IDEA REALLY IS A BOARDWALK AMUSEMENT PARK. SHE SUGGESTED THAT. I ASKED FOR HER HELP CUZ I CAN'T THINK ON WHAT THE HELL THE GANG WILL DO IN A FRIGGIN' BEACH. SO YEAH. BUT THE MAGIC TOWER IS MY IDEA. SO THANK YOU TJSTAR FOR THE IDEAS. BUT LET'S MAKE THIS CLEAR. SHE JUST SUGGESTED THE SWIMMING PART (AND THE AMUSEMENT) BUT THE RULES, AND WHAT THEY DID IN THE PARK IS MY IDEA. AND ONE MORE THING. MY AUNT TO PUT IT HERE. THIS IS NOT BETA'D SOMETHING LIKE THAT. PLEASE REVIEW FOLKS!**


	4. Swimming Contest, The Given Mission

April 3, 2013

Normal POV ( 7:30 a.m.)

Liz and Soul was awake and stayed at the living room chilling. Then there was a knock on a door Liz went to door to open to find Satoshi wearing green a blue T-shirt with souls for design, green jogging pants and black sandals. "Hi Satoshi. Why come here early?" she asked. "Why are you up early and you too Soul." He asked too and looking at Soul. "I came here early to cook you later guys breakfast." He said plainly. "Aren't we your guests?" "Nah, it's fine. I can't do anything anyways." "What about Goshi and Hanako?" "Trust me. Don't wake them up around 7 am if you want your house to be standing." He said while remembering they almost burned the house. "Oh. Well me and Soul aren't doing anything so let's just relax in the living room." Then she let him enter and he greeted Soul that is sitting on the couch. "Guys, let's check Kid's room." Satoshi said while smiling. "Sure." They both said in unison.

In the corridor

They are already in front of the room of Kid and Maka. "Okay. Let's check it out." Liz said. She grabbed the door knob and slowly opened it to find an empty room. "Empty?! Where the hell did they go?" Satoshi said shocked to find it empty. "Maybe they are in the library?" Soul said to the two. They looked at each other and nodded. "Okay. Let's go!" Liz was about to leave and Satoshi suddenly grabbed her shoulder. "What?" she asked impatiently. "Can you bring a camera? I just have some feeling." He asked Liz and she nodded and went to her and Soul's room. A few minutes passed she went outside with camera in hand. They went straight to the library.

At the library

The three went inside quietly and checked the couch. Soul was smirking. Satoshi was trying to hold his laughter. And Liz is keep on saying kawaii. Maka now is sleeping on the lap of Kid (How did that happen?! Oh well. LOL.) and Kid is silently sleeping. "Take a picture." Soul whispered to Liz and she took one but forgot to turn off the flash. Kid groaned a bit but Liz was on taking until Kid is muttering something. "What the heck?" Then Satoshi grabbed the two and ran outside as fast as Beelzebub (The skateboard).

Kid POV

I was sleeping peacefully until there is a bright flash. I groaned at first. Then suddenly the flashed were many this time. "What the heck?" I muttered. I opened my eyes I looked around to see some dust? And the door was open then I looked down. I blushed very hard. The girl I like was sleeping on my lap. ON MY LAP. I tried to move a bit but carefully to not wake up the meister. But she opened her and and looked at me and smiled but she then realized the position. She jump off the couch and went far away from me. "Oh my death! I'm sorry Kid! I didn't mean to you know!" She was blushing very hard now. How cute. "Ah. No, it's fine. Let's just check the guys they might already be up." Kid said with a little blush because of the earlier events. She nodded and we both walk out to go to the kitchen.

At the kitchen ( 8:15 am)

Normal POV

You can smell pancakes, eggs and bacon in the air because Satoshi and Soul are cooking breakfast while Liz is sitting down drinking coffee. "Oh. Hey guys." Liz said like earlier did not happened. "Hi Liz." They both greeted her. "Where are the others?" Maka asked while sitting down, Kid following. "I dunno. Sleeping?" Liz said with a bored tone. "Oi! Breakfast's ready!" Satoshi shouted then there came down a running Patty and Black Star with Tsubaki and Chrona. While Soul are putting the plates on the table the five greeted the four. "Morning." The five said. "Mornin' sissy! Maka-chan! Kid-kun! Sato-kun! Soul-kun!" Patty said happily. Black Star ignored. Tsubaki smiled. "M-morning, g-guys." Chrona said nervously. "Ne,ne, where's Go-kun and Hana-chan?" Patty asked. "Hi guys!" suddenly the two appeared. "Speak of the devil." Satoshi muttered. They all ate happily and went to the living room cuz Satoshi will announce something.

At the living room (9:00 am)

Everyone gathered around and Satoshi stands and will explain. "Well me Goshi and Hanako discussed something last night. Instead of two finalists it will be three. And let's not use swimsuits yet. You girls just show off when we swim at the beach." He looked at the girls and they all nodded. "Well the girls will wear a black shirt and any colored shorts the too except we wear white. Clear?" All of them agreed to it. "And the winner will give any punishment to the two losers. But! They will have the same punishment so they will both feel the pain." He said simply. "Now that are the rules. No complaints. Got it?" he asked with a scary voice that even Black Star shut up. "So.. Let's get ready!" Liz said excitedly. The truth is he also discussed it with Liz and Soul about the plan.

At the pool (11:00 am.)

Everybody are wearing the proper thing and they are ready to swim. "Now. I will announce the pairs." Satoshi said calmly. Well This is by order:  
Maka vs. Hanako  
Kid vs. Goshi  
Liz vs. Tsubaki  
Black Star vs. Patty  
Soul vs. Chrona.  
"Why aren't you in there?" Maka asked Satoshi curiously. "Oh. I'll fight all right. Later." He said smirking. "Now let's begin the first! Maka! Hanako! Get ready!" Satoshi announced. Both got ready. "Ready, set, GO!" He shouted.

Time skip a little

The winners are :Maka, Kid, Liz, Soul and Black Star. "And this is where I come in." Satoshi said while smirking. " now it will ne Maka vs. Liz then Kid vs. Soul and Black Star vs. me." Satoshi said simply. Liz and Soul thought the same thing. "_Let them win." _ And Satoshi was thinking. "_Beat Black Star's ass" _"Now! Let's start the match! Maka and Liz! Get ready!" Goshi announced. They both got ready. "Ready, set, GO!" Goshi shouted.

Time skip a little again

The finalists now are: Maka, Kid and Satoshi. "Now. You first Maka. What is your punishment for me and Kid if ya win." Satoshi asked while smirking. "You two will be my servants starting tomorrow." Maka said while smirking. "How about you Kid?" He then looked at the young shinigami. "Same as Maka's." He stated simply. "Then mine is… you two will be singing a duet." Satoshi smirking as ever. Maka and Kid's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!" "Ya heard me. You are gonna sing a duet." Satoshi now is laughing evilly now Liz is laughing too but what surprised Maka is that Soul joined in. "Now. Let's begin." Satoshi said in an evil dark voice. Maka and Kid got scared a little. They all got ready. "Now, GO!" Goshi shouted once again.

Time Skip again

Liz was cheering. Satoshi won. Maka was on the ground. "I-I can't believe I lost" Maka said in shock. Kid was muttering curses. "Now. The author can't think of any nice songs so we have to stick with 'You are the Music in Me' from High School Musical. Sadly." Liz said disappointed at the choice of the author(Sorry damn it! Who hate HSM. Deal with it. I can't really think of anything.) "Yeah. Well! Maka, Kid. All of us will freshen up. And then we will hear ya guys sing." Liz said excitedly while dancing like an idiot with Satoshi and Goshi.

At the living room

Now everybody are in in the living room to hear the two sing. "Now sing. Or I'll ask Patty with that special way of hers." Liz said threateningly. Kid nodded his head quickly and Maka groaned. "C'mon! Start now!" Satoshi said with a smirk and an amused face glued in his smirking face even Liz! They both took a deep breath.

Na na na na

Na na na na yeah

You are the music in me

You know the words

"Once Upon A Time"

Make you listen?

There's a reason.

When you dream there's a chance you'll find

A little laughter

or happy ever after

your harmony to the melody

It's echoing inside my head

A single voice (Single voice)

Above the noise

And like a common thread

Hmm, you're pulling me

When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong

Oh, you are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us

And it's brought us here because

Because you are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh)

Na na na na na

Yeah yeah yeah

(Na na na na)

You are the music in me

It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)

Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)

There's no name for it (No name for it)

I'm saying words I never said

And it was easy (So easy)

Because you see the real me (I see)

As I am You understand

And that's more than I've ever known

To hear your voice (Hear your voice)

Above the noise (Ohh ohh)

And no, I'm not alone

Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)

When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)

You are the music in me

It's living in all of us

And it's brought us here because

You are the music in me

Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)

We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)

Connected and real

Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)

You are the music in me (In me)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na

You are the music in me

When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)

I know that we belong (We belong)

You are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us

It's brought us here because (Here because)

You are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na

You are the music in me (Yeah).

When they're done everyone clapped their hands. "Wow! I never knew symmetry boy and tiny tits can sing." Black Star commented. Again Kid cursed that nickname and "Maka CHOP!" a 3 inch book hits Black Star's skull once again. "Black Star!" Tsubaki said with concern. "Here we go again" Soul sighed. "I-I d-don't k-know h-how t-o deal with this." Chrona said nervously. "Damn. We're back to normal again. Oh by the way guys. The magic were permanent." Satoshi said plainly. They stop and looked at him. "WHAT?!" They all shouted. "Is there a cure?" Kid asked. "If there was this will be gone by now." He said while showing his magic. "Why don't we call Lord Death?" Maka asked. Then suddenly Kid walked over a mirror and called his father. "Hi~ Hey~ Wassup?" Said a cartoonish voice from the mirror. "Oh! Hi Kiddo-kun! How was your summer?" Lord Death asked. Kid was angry that he said his nickname."Yes Father. It's fine. Father I want to tell you something." Kid said seriously and he told about it. "Oh. Can I talk to who brought you there." Lord Death asks. Then Satoshi approached the mirror. Lord Death was trying to hide that he know him and a bit of shock. And Satoshi was trying to hide his cold self and trying keep his voice calm. "You want to talk to me?" Satoshi asked while staring at him. "Is there really no cure?" He asked in a kinda serious voice. "Yes, sir." He said plainly. There a long silence until Lord Death put his hands together. "Well~ There is nothing we can do. For now enjoy it~!" He said in a cartoonish voice again. "I'm sorry for making them have magic powers." He said now in a calm voice. "Oh, actually I really don't mind." He said in a cheery voice. Everyone sweat dropped. "Maka! My beautiful angel!" suddenly Spirit's face was in the mirror. "Get your face off the mirror old man." Soul and Satoshi said in unison. "You! If you dare touch my Maka I swear I'll-" "REAPER CHOP!" Then Lord Death's box hand hit the skull of Spirit leaving him on the floor where there is a blood fountain on his head. "You're annoying!" Lord Death said with a tick on his head. "Well I have to go now. Have fun Kiddo~" His image disappeared and Kid is mad again after saying that cursed nickname. "Wait. Maka was that your father?" Satoshi asked a little shocked. "If you mean the idiot who was on the floor. Unfortunately, yes." She said with an annoyed voice. "Guys, it already in the afternoon what the hell are going to do now?" Black Star now asked. "Tch. Why won't we play?" Soul asked while grinning. "Cool! Let's go! Ya comin, Crona, Kid, Goshi?" Soul asked turning around. "O-okay." Chrona replied nervously. "Sure." Kid and Goshi said. "Wait for me! I'm gonna kick ur asses!" Hanako said while smirking. "HAHAHA! Me too! I'm gonna kick ur fucking asses! HAHAHA! U comin' with us sissy?" Patty said while laughing. "Nah, I'm just gonna stay in the living room." Liz said in a bored tone. "Ok!" Then they went to the game room. "So what now?" Liz asked as she sits on the sofa. So does Satoshi since Tsubaki, Hanako and Maka went to Maka and Kid's room to hang out. "Uh. Can't you think of anything?" Satoshi asked tiredly. "First why the hell are you tired?" Liz asked curiously. "Let's just say I try to stop myself from being cold." Satoshi sighed. He looked at Liz and she looks confused and she kinda realized something. "You mean to sound cold to Lord Death? Do you hate him or something? Liz asked not sure if she's correct. "W-what do you mean? I never even know him!" He lied through his teeth with a hint of shock and nervousness in his voice. "Okay. Okay. So any plans?" Liz said to him with a serious face. She really wants her meister to be with Maka. Satoshi shook his head 'no'. so they think for a while.

After thinking for hours (It's just 1 and a half it's 4:30 pm.)

Satoshi was lying on the floor still thinking on what to do tomorrow and Liz was lying on the couch doing the same as Satoshi. "What the hell are you doing on the floor Satoshi?" Maka asked and Satoshi sat up to talk. "Liz took the couch and I was thinking what the hell we are gonna do tomorrow." Satoshi said annoyed disturbed  
from his thinking. "I wonder if we can ask for a mission from Lord Death." Maka said absentmindedly. "But Maka you don't have a weapon. And where's Tsubaki?" Liz looked at her seriously. "Tsubaki went to check if the guys and the girls if they're fine and worried about BlackStar might break something and Patty and Hanako beating the crap out of the boys." Maka said smiling. "Aren't you worried about Kid?" Liz asked while smirking "W-why would I?" Maka said while blushing a little. Liz was now laughing. "Girls both of you are getting off topic. What do you mean mission?" Satoshi interrupted the girls now. "Missions like fighting pre-kishins. The usual." Maka explained. "Again, you don't have a weapon." Liz said with a serious voice. "Maybe I can use you?" Maka said with a little hope in voice. "Then try." Satoshi said. So they tried it and "Shoot me." Satoshi said when Liz was on the hand of Maka. "Are you crazy?" Maka and Liz said in unison. "No. c'mon I'm serious here." Satoshi said. "You sure?" She asked. He nodded. She then pointed Liz at Satoshi. She then pulled the trigger and shoot him then suddenly there was a flash that deflected the bullet and the bullet hit the roof. After the flash was gone Satoshi was holding a sword. The handle was red and the blade was black with some blue in the mixture. "What the hell?" Liz said after she transformed back. "This is my weapon." Satoshi muttered. Just then The sword transformed back. It was Hanako! "Hiya!" She waved. "Why are you here?" Maka asked. "Well~ I kicked Soul's ass. So I just want a drink until I saw you pointing a gun. I heard Satoshi that you shoot him. I guessed he sensed me so that's the reason why he asked you to." She explained everything. "Oh, no wonder. But how?" Liz asked looking at him. "Well. I forgot to mention I have soul perception ability. But it's not that sharp." He explained. Then suddenly a song named Kiss the Girl rang in the room. "What the hell!" Satoshi shouted. It kept on playing until Hanako realized it was her phone. "Oops. Sorry. Goshi texted me. He said that he wants to challenge me in boxing. See ya!~" Then she walked away. "I like the lyrics." Liz said. Satoshi facepalmed while muttering "I hate that song." "So? Let's call Lord Death?" Maka asked the two. They both nodded.

She then called Lord Death and his face appeared in the mirror. "Hi~ Hey~ Wassup~" Lord Death said with a cartoonish voice. "Hi Lord Death we were wondering if you have any mission for us here in Tokyo, Japan?" Maka said seriously. "Mission? Aren't you having a break?" He said confused while tilting his head a little to the side. "Well, Lord Death. We are bored so can we please have one? Just one." Maka pleaded. Then he looked at Satoshi. He is giving a mental message_ "Just give the damn mission so that will be my work. I'll join them."_ Then Lord Death spoke up. "Will he join?" he pointed at Satoshi. "Yes, Lord Death." Liz said. "Ok. I want you to kill the pre-kishin brothers that been lurking in the abandoned places in Tokyo. They've been killing people during the night. Please kill them. The names are James and Philip." He said in serious tone. "Understood. Let's go at midnight." Satoshi said in an equal tone. "Well~ See you guys later! And please Kiddo-kun~" Lord Death said back to his normal voice. Maka giggled at the nickname. "Understood, sir." She said Then Lord Death disappeared. "Oi. Can go to the gates later at midnight right?" Liz said talking to Satoshi. "I'll just bring Hanako. Goshi's more cruel when you wake him up at night." He said remembering that he almost destroyed his room. "Well Ok then. Maka. Is Soul a heavy sleeper?" Liz asked. They decided not to tell anyone. "Yup." she replied. "But is Kid a heavy sleeper?" Maka asked. Then Liz remembered the scene in the library. She giggled. Maka looked confused. While Satoshi started to laugh. "Well he is a light sleeper. Just make sure you have a library date and he will really sleep." This time Liz was laughing hysterically and Satoshi was lying on the floor laughing with tears in his eyes. Maka was more confused but she still blushed when she mentioned date. "That was not a date! We were just hanging out!" She said still blushing. "Whatever you say." She said still smiling. "Okay. See you later then?" Satoshi said now normal. They both nodded. So the three continue on discussing about it. They can't wait for it.

**OK! SO THAT'S IT HOPE YA ENJOY IT. I'LL PUT SOME GODDAMN ACTION CUZ IT'S SOUL EATER! BUT THERE'S STILL KIMA OF COURSE. KISS THE GIRL WAS SANG BY ASHLEY TISDALE. THANKS TO ALL WHO READ MY CRAP. I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO. OH YES. I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS AND CHARACTERS OR SOUL EATER. IT'S A PITY. WE WILL CONTINUE THIS IN CH.4. I SWEAR TO DEATH I WILL FINISH THIS GODDAMN STORY. *WHILE STANDING ON A TABLE. OK. SEE YA!**


	5. Mission, Meet Shane and Drake Nakamura!

**YO MINNA! WELL I HAD A MISTAKE PREVIOUSLY. IT SHOULD BE CONTINUED CH.5 XD. SORRY. WELL THANKS TO THE AUTHORS WHO HELPED ME IN THE IDEAS AND SUPPORT. AND I WILL SUPPORT THEM BACK. WELL I'LL TELL U THIS THAT I MADE MYSELF AN OC AND WILL APPEAR AS SATOSHI'S FRIENEMY. THAT'S NOT MY REAL NAME, OK? I FEEL KINDA SAD. I DID NOT GET MUCH FAVES, FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS. *WIPING A FAKE TEAR*. LISTEN! I DUNNO IF THE RATING WILL CHANGE FOR AWHILE CUZ OF MY OC'S POTTY MOUTHS. WELL! ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

April 3, 2013 (still xD)

* * *

Normal POV (11:50 pm.)

It was night, the moon was grinning with blood dripping from its teeth. Liz quietly went to Maka's room. She opened it slowly and saw Maka in her usual attire. So they sneakily went outside the house and ran to Satoshi's other house (remember, there's three houses. He's very rich). And knocked at the door. Satoshi answered while wearing a blue T-shirt and white buttoned shirt (well it's not buttoned up. It's just to make it like a jacket.) and Hanako was behind him. "Let's go." He said calmly and the girls nodded and they headed to their destination.

* * *

At the abandoned building in an abandoned part of Tokyo

The two meisters are walking around and the weapons transformed into their weapon form. "Do you sense anything Maka?" Satoshi said while looking around with sharp eyes. "I think I sensed two pre-kishin souls." She said looking around cautiously. "It must be them. Lead the way." They ran to the souls where. Soon they saw the brothers. James is the elder brother. He has messy brown hair and has blue eyes. He has weapon that is a spear. And Philip, the younger brother, has long black hair that is held in a ponytail at the base of his neck (If u guys know Kenshin. Philip's hair is like that. Well not the style. But the ponytail) and his weapon is a large axe. The two meisters both hid behind a large box. "Shoot James' head when I attack Philip. Get close to him ok? But be careful." Satoshi said in a deadly tone that can even scare the great Black Star. She nodded at the instructions she was given.

* * *

Satoshi then disappeared from his spot and reappeared behind Philip. He raised his sword about to slice him in half. "Philip, behind you!" James said shocked evident in his face and voice. Shocked because Satoshi just appeared out of nowhere. Philip was just in time to turn around to block the attack. But Satoshi cut the axe from the handle and the axe hit James making a deep cut in his stomach. Then Maka ran very fast behind James and about to shoot him. "Goodbye." Maka said while shooting multiple shots on his chest and mostly the head. James fell on the ground and moments later his red soul was floating in the air. "Brother!" Philip cried turning away from Satoshi. "You'll join him as well." Satoshi said in a deadly tone and cut off his head. "Gah!" Philip cried in pain then moments later his soul joined his brother. "Mission complete." Satoshi muttered. Liz and Hanako transformed back to their human form.

* * *

Then suddenly they heard footsteps. Satoshi and Maka were alerted. Then Maka relaxed recognizing the souls. Then Soul and Kid appeared from the door (where did that came from o.O) "Hi guys." Maka said waving nervously. Kid then walked over to Maka. "You know. I was worried about you. I thought you were kidnapped and I didn't know." Kid said seriously while looking at Maka. "I'm sorry." She said then looked away to hide her blush. His eyes softened now that he knows she's safe. Then he sighed. He looked at the three. "Why are you here at an abandoned building?" Kid asked. "Yeah. I was worried where the hell did my roommate go? You just left me alone. So uncool." Soul said looking at Liz obviously worried. Satoshi just smirked at the pairs. It was very obvious that they like each other. "I'm getting old for this." Satoshi muttered and Hanako heard this and laughed. "Well now. Let's go back home. I'm a bit tired." Maka said yawning. Then they left to have a goodnight sleep.

* * *

April 4, 2013 (Finally!)

* * *

Normal POV ( 9:30 am)

After they had the mission they slept soundly and decided not to tell Tsubaki and Black Star. "Hey Maka, Tsubaki, I was planning to stroll around the place wanna come?" Liz said while Patty was following her sissy. "Why not?" Maka said while standing up and Tsubaki following. "Can I come?" Hanako asked them. "Sure." Liz said while smiling and they went outside. After some time they went outside the gates of the Takashi's. While walking they're talking about girl stuff (even I'm a girl me and my friends' conversations are weird). Then they spotted a girl surrounded by men who have weapons.

* * *

Liz POV

While we are talking about things we just saw a girl with a blue shirt and jeans with black sandals and has a bored expression. She's surrounded by guys with weapons for Death's sake! "Hey, Liz, should we help her?" Maka asked looking worried for the girl. Hanako just laughed. We all looked confused look and I gave her a what-the-hell-are-you-laughing-for? Look. "Ohohoho. I wouldn't underestimate that girl over there." She said with a smirk. I got a weird feeling about this. Then we looked at then men. There are five men in total. One of them is talking to her. "Hahaha! Ron is _so_ stupid! I'm guessing she's in a bad mood." Hanako said while laughing hysterically. "What do you mean?" I said. Now I'm curious about the damn girl. "You'll see." She said now with an evil smirk. We watched for a while and she kicked two guys and punched the other two. The four got knocked out that easily? Then the leader was about to punch her until she grabbed his fist and with a sickening crack coming from his arm. You can hear it from here! "Now, now. Want me to break some fingers in your other hand?" The girl muttered. The leader, Ron, Got angry at this and about to punch with the other fist. She grabbed it again and broke his thumb. He cried in pain. Damn, she's violent. "Now we have to save the guy." I said while sweatdropping. "I guess so." Hanako muttered. We ran to the girl's direction until a guy showed up behind her. He kinda looks like Satoshi. He was kinda hot though (xD Hahaha!). He then grabbed her shoulder and the girl looked at him. "What now?" She said annoyed. "Stop." He said plainly. "Fine!" she pouted and let go. All the guys are conscious now and they ran away from her.

* * *

I looked at her. Her hair was black with natural brown highlights and has black/brown eyes and she has a scar on the left side on her face and she has glasses. (This is my true description, well, except the scar and my glasses are normal, not those nerdy big glasses. No offence to the nerds who wears them). "Hahaha! Great show!" Hanako said grinning now like an idiot. The girl rolled her eyes "Whatever." She muttered. "By the way guys this are my friends. Shane Nakamura and Shane's adoptive bro, Drake Nakamura" Hanako said happily. Shane just smiled and waved and Drake just nod. "Hi, I'm Liz. This is Maka, Tsubaki and Patty." Patty hugged Shane into a death grip. "Shane-chan do you love giraffes?" Patty asked nicely. We all mouthed. "Just say yes. You may die if you say no." "Well, of course!" Shane smiled at Patty. "Yay! Yay!" Patty now is dancing around. "Bring me to Satoshi now please." Shane said with some annoyance in her voice. I wonder why.

* * *

At the house (10: 45 am) (more like going there and then they're there.)

Normal POV

After we met Shane and Drake we went back to the house with them tagging along. "So, what's in that bag?" Liz asked while pointing at a pink with hearts bag. She groaned. "You'll see." She muttered. Then we went inside where we are currently staying. "Oh! You girls are back! Where have you-" Satoshi looked at the group shocked to see _her._ "Hi jerk face." Shane said with a smirk. "You're back? What the hell? You said to me you'll go on a vacation here in Japan except _here_." Satoshi asked a bit confused. "Well. Mr. popular. Since the girls found out I'll be going here. They kept on saying to give this to you." She then threw the pink bag in Satoshi's face. "Oof!" Satoshi fell on the ground. Then he looked inside and there were hundreds of love letters. The gang (except for Black Star, Goshi and Patty they are laughing) scanned all the letters.

* * *

After 30 minutes later. "They have completely fallen in love with you!" Liz said while laughing. The rest rolled their eyes and Tsubaki just giggled. "And look at this." Shane handed over some letters. They scanned through it. "Haha! Taking their _Sato-sama_ away from them." Liz now is laughing hysterically. "I feel loved." Shane sighed. "Oh yeah. Remember there's a guy who likes me?" Shane asked Satoshi. "I think it was Richard or something."(just an OC. Not real) He said trying to remember. "Yes. That guy. He wants to give you this." She handed a red letter. They all scanned through it again. "Now Satoshi, you're stealing Shane away. The hell?" Maka asked surprised. "I just talk to shorty here." He said while pointing at Shane. "What the hell did you say, moron?" She head butt him and then Satoshi head butt her now their foreheads are touching. "You heard me, shorty." He said with a smirk. "They're awfully close." Kid said while staring at the two who are still glaring at each other. Everyone agreed. "You're on, bitch." Shane said with a playful with a hint of evil smirk. "Tch. Like you can beat me." Satoshi said with the same smirk on his face. "Oh My Death! Get away from them now!" Hanako shouted with panic in her voice. They followed her and stay away from them. "Good. We're at a safe distance now." Hanako sighed in relief. They all have question marks above their heads. And she just ignored them.

* * *

They were fighting like cats and dogs. No that was an understatement. They were fighting like it is World War III. Punches and kicks were flying at either side. There was a dent on the walls from either the kick of Satoshi or the punch of Shane. And Maka was fed up with the fight she magically had 4-inch hard dictionaries in each hand. She went inside the war and. "MAKA CHOP!" Both of them lay unconscious on the floor. They looked at the bodies. They were all bruised up mostly their face. And some blood. And bite marks on their right hands.

* * *

After 45 minutes of treating the morons

Both of them sat on the couch, Still glaring at each other. "Ok. We will announce there was a World War III already. So, why the hell did you guys fight?" Liz said now glaring at the two. "It's normal for us to fight and end up in bandages." Shane muttered. "Yes, very normal." Satoshi muttered agreeing. "And both of you have the same injuries! A broken nose, lots of bruises both faces and arms. And bite marks on the right hand?! Why the hell would you guys bite?!" "He started it. He bit me. So I did the same thing." Shane now muttered. Both of their right arms are fully bandaged. Liz sighed. "Anyway. Let's clean this mess." Everyone agreed and cleaned.

* * *

After an hour of cleaning

Everyone plopped down on the couch except for Satoshi and Shane because of their injuries. "Damn that was hard work." Maka muttered. Then Shane and Satoshi engaged in a private conversation. "Satoshi, I want you to eavesdrop on us while discussing who Soul likes. Make Liz join." Shane said seriously. Satoshi looked at her confused. "Dude, put Liz and Soul together." Shane said to him plainly. Satoshi then nodded. "Oi! Soul!" Shane called him out. "What?" Soul looked at her. "I want to ask you something. In private." Shane said going to the kitchen. Then Soul followed. Then Satoshi smirked. "Let's eavesdrop." He looked at Liz. Liz nodded. Then they put their ears on the door. _I wonder what she wants to ask_ Soul thought. Shane sensed the two on the door she smiled. "What I want to ask, who do you like?" Shane said while looking at him. "Well this girl is really cool." Soul said coolly. Shane smiled at the description. While Liz frowned a little and Satoshi noticed this. Maka and Kid joined in the eavesdropping. "Well, Soul. Please describe more of this cool girl." "Well, like I said she's cool. She's strong person. But get scared easily when we watch a scary movie." Soul grinned at the thought. "I'm very curious now of this girl. What is her name?" "I-I don't want to tell…." "C'mon Soul. I'm your cool friend. I won't talk about her. I swear on my grave! But I'm not sure when will I friggin' die." Shane said but muttered the last part of course Soul didn't hear it. "Well the truth is I love Liz more than anything." Liz was shocked when she heard this. "But I'll not leave my meister cause we're the coolest meister and weapon pair!" he said grinning showing off his sharp teeth. Maka smiled at that and Liz just smiled too. "So you want Liz to be with you. But still want to be Maka's weapon?" "Yeah. Cause I promise her that I'm gonna be a stronger Deathscythe than her worthless father." Shane smirked _"Stronger than the pervy old man huh?"_ she thought. "Promise not to tell anyone ok?" "Yeah." They both grinned but Shane said. "Soul, I'm sorry but… Satoshi! Open the damn door!" Then Satoshi opened the door showing Liz, Kid and Maka.

* * *

Soul's eyes widen when he saw Liz. _SHE HEARD IT?!_ Soul shouted in his head. "Soul. Do you mean what you said?" Liz said looking at him in the eye. Soul sighed. "Yes. It's true." Soul said nervously. Then Liz hugged him. "So, will you be my cool girl?" Soul asked with a grin. "Sure!" Liz then kissed him on the cheek. Soul blushed furiously. "It's so uncool to blush." Soul muttered. "Oh, yeah. Soul. Sorry to let them eavesdrop." Shane said while rubbing the back of her neck. "It's cool. Because if you never done that, me and Liz will not be together." Soul said with his signature grin. "Thanks, Shane." Liz said happily. "No problem." Shane smiled at the new couple. "WHAT?! How the hell did you make them together in such a short time?! I was planning for some time now." Satoshi's jaw dropped. Shane rolled her eyes. "Ha! Maybe because I'm better at this kind of thing." She said with a smile. Satoshi just pouted. Shane laughed at him. "Then why don't put them together?" Satoshi whispered in her ear looking at Kid and Maka. "Are you doing things like this again on your own?" Shane looked at him. "No. Liz and Soul, of course my weapons, will help in this mission." Satoshi said. "Damn bastard. Always dragging himself into messes like this." Shane muttered and Satoshi glared. "Well, I'm happy for you two." Maka said walking up to the couple. "Thanks Maka!" Liz smiled and Soul just grinned.

* * *

Now the new couple announced to the others that they're together. And they are happy for them. The others are going to have fun but Kid and Maka went to the library again while Soul and Liz went to their room dragging both Satoshi and Shane by the collar. "What do you want now Liz?" Satoshi is annoyed because he was dragged. "Well, I want to ask Shane for help to put those two nerds together!" Liz now looked at Shane seriously. "Satoshi told me about that. I will help you guys." Shane now was in the team. "Why won't we have ice cream while we discuss things?" Satoshi suggested and they agreed. Then Maka suddenly walked in. "Um, hey Maka." Liz said a little nervous not sure if she heard it or not. "Why are you here Maka? Won't Kid worry where you are? Since earlier he was worried." Satoshi smirked. The couple just laughed and Shane is confused. Maka blushed at this. "I was just getting tea until Drake wants to give you something, Shane." She then threw a dagger at Shane and she caught it. "Thanks Maka." She nodded and left. "Well? Let's go!" Liz said leaving the three. So they went outside now to walk around and get ice cream.

* * *

They were already outside and went to the ice cream shop. Liz and Shane sat down on the bench and the two boys went to buy. "One vanilla and cheese ice cream." Soul said to the kind old man. "Ok young man. What about you, boy?" He turned his attention to Satoshi. "Oh, um. Two cookies n' cream." He said while rubbing the back of his neck. Soul looked at him. "Ha! You both like the same flavor?" He said with a smirk (It's my total fave!) "Well, yeah." Satoshi said calmly. "Alright here you go." The old vendor said. "Thank you, sir." The boys said in unison.

* * *

Liz POV

We were just waiting for the boys to come back until 50 men with weapons came towards us (It's the Ron guy. He wants payback). Then Ron spoke up. "We want revenge for what you have done to me earlier." He said angrily. "Can't you guys give up? Get over it!" Shane said with the same bored expression. _How the hell are we gonna beat them all?! _I thought nervously. "Don't worry." Shane muttered to me. I looked at her with a scared look. She just smiled. How can she smile at a time like this?! Then she ran at the guys to kick their faces and punch their guts. And a guy with a bat was about to hit me.

* * *

Normal POV

The guys now are going back to girls are sitting but they saw Ron and his men attacking the girls. Soul then saw Liz was being attacked he dropped the ice cream (What a waste!) and ran to the girls and kicked the guy in the face. "Thanks Soul!" Liz said. "No problem. Let's beat these guys!" Liz nodded and she transformed and Soul caught Liz. "Now control the power so we will not kill them." Liz said in her weapon form. "Gotcha." And he started shooting some guys. While Shane was busy fighting off some guys a guy was about to hit her from behind. Satoshi noticed this and dropped the ice cream too (Curse u guys for wasting good food! xD) and ran to where Shane is and kicked the side of the bat-holding guy and he flew away (not literally). "Thanks!" Shane said while punching an ugly guy. Satoshi smirked. But the rest of the guys who are holding sticks turn into swords. "What the hell?!" Soul and Liz shouted. Shane and Satoshi looked at each other smiled evilly. "Kyonmaru!" (just the name of the sword. I can't think of a good name.) They both shouted in unison and black fire surround their right hands and something is forming and the fire was gone and they both hold a sword. Satoshi's is like Hanako's style (check ch.4) and Shane's sword has a silver handle and the blade is black and red, just like Soul's blade (btw, their swords are katanas.).The two ran at the men and slashed(they flipped the blade so no one died) 5 men at once. While Soul continued to shoot.

* * *

After 30 minutes beating the crap out of Ron's group

All of them high-fived each other and Satoshi and Shane's swords disappeared. Then somebody called the freakin' police! "Shit." Shane, Soul and Liz said. Then an officer went up to them and talk to Satoshi. Satoshi got a mirror out of nowhere and called Lord Death. "Hi~Yo~Wassup~!" Lord Death said happily. "Lord Death can you explain things to this kind officer?" Lord Death looked confused for a moment then he looked at Satoshi. Satoshi's eyes screamed "HELP!" Then he got it looking at the background there are bodies on the ground. He talked to the officer for a while and the officer gave the mirror back to Satoshi. "You guys are off the hook." Then he left. "Phew. At least we did not get arrested for that." Liz said as she sighed in relief so does the other two. Shane looked on the ground and saw the cones. She glared at Satoshi and grabbed him by the collar. "How can you waste good food?!" "Hey! At least I saved you when you are about to be attacked!" "Fine! I'll treat you ice cream for that saving thing" she said while fishing out some money. "Well, Soul. Yu dropped our ice cream too. I'll treat ya." Liz said while walking with Shane. "Thanks." He said with a grin.

* * *

At the ice cream shop again

They walked up the store and waited in line. Soon they were next. "I saw ya guys dropping the ice cream and fighting out there." The man said. "So you two are a couple huh. What's your order?" He said as he faced Liz and Soul. "Cheese!" "Vanilla." They both said. The old man nodded. He then faced the other two. "How about you two?" "Cookies n' cream!" they said in unison. _Wait, what? _They both thought. They looked at each other and grinned. "Alright! Here are your orders." He then gave their ice cream. "Are you two a couple?" He looked at Satoshi and Shane. "Nope." Shane said calmly. "No way in hell." Satoshi said while shaking his head. "We could've killed each other." Shane said. They both smirked and high-fived each other (it mean they agreed). "Well, you two can be a great couple. As I can see your great display of friendship" he said kindly. They both looked confused (The old dude means about Satoshi saving her, same fave flavor, and high-fiving each other). Liz and Soul both nodded their heads in agreement. Satoshi blushed a bit, so does Shane.

* * *

Walking back home

Liz POV (I'm having too much of this. xD)

We were walking back home and I was thinking what the old man said. They can be a great couple once you see it. We are still having our ice cream. The meister pair is in front of us and discussing about something. Then suddenly Satoshi move his head lower and got some of Shane's ice cream. I was like WTF? "What the hell, Satoshi!" Shane shouted and he just smirked. "I swear if you got some of my ice cream I'll wipe that smirk off your face" she hissed. He just smiled until it was his last bite. She grabbed his right arm and pulled it lower and instead for him to eat it, Shane got it first. "Hey! What the heck's wrong with you?!" he frowned she just smirked and skipped ahead happily. "Damn girl." I heard him after and ran after her. Then I heard Soul laugh at the scene. "Were you thinking about the vendor said?" He asked. "Actually, yeah. Now that I think about it, they can really make a good one." She said with a serious thinking face. "You wanna hook 'em up?" Soul said as he finished his ice cream. "Well, I was planning to. But it will be hard since they're like 70% enemies and 30% friends." She said with a troubling face. "Right. So leave them alone." "Let's just focus first on our meisters." She said agreeing. "Kid better not hurt my meister or I will cut him up!" Soul said dangerously. "Hai, hai. Let's follow the two and have fun in the house!" All of them (Which Satoshi and Shane are ahead) Running back to the house. I will just plan tomorrow for Kid and Maka.

* * *

**FINALLY! DONE! THIS CHAPTER IS MAINLY FOCUS ON SOUL X LIZ WITH A HINT OF OC X OC. AND I THINK I KINDA RUSHED WITH SOUL AND LIZ. OH WELL! BTW IF UR ASKING "ARE SATOSHI AND SHANE GONNA HOOK UP?" NO. NO WAY IN HELL THEY WILL. BUT I WILL STILL GIVE SOME HINTS. I THANK AGAIN FOR WHO LIKES THIS STORY AND ASSIST ME IN SOME IDEAS. PLEASE REVIEW! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S HARSH OR NOT. LAY IT ON ME! WELL ANYWAY, REVIEW!**


	6. Picnic,Dares,Kisses and Plan to confess?

April 5, 2013 (9:45 am.)

The gang are having fun in their house again, not sure what to do yet. Black Star is shouting, Tsubaki is trying to shut him up, Goshi and Patty are making paper giraffes so they can break their necks, Satoshi and Shane were fighting shouting curses at each other. And Hanako, Drake, Liz, Soul, Kid and Maka engaged a private conversation. "It's so lively today." Liz said with a bored expression. "Right. And you say that with a cheerful expression." Hanako said. Then suddenly Shane threw a book at Satoshi but he dodged it and the book was going to hit Maka she dodged it in time. She then glared at the two. "I wonder when the hell they will stop arguing like this." Maka said. "Well, there's one day that they only talk." Hanako said. Then Liz, Soul, Kid and Maka looked at her. "Really?" They asked in unison. "Well, yeah." She said plainly. "So when is that?" Soul spoke up. "On April 8." Drake said. "It happens every year?" Liz asked. Hanako and Drake nodded. "What do they do in that day?" Kid joined in the interesting conversation (maybe because the day is symmetrical xD). "Well, when Shane is not here, all Satoshi do is read. But when Shane is here they talk normally with no fighting." Hanako said. "When Shane is alone all she does is lock herself up in the library." Drake said. _Wow, they both do the same thing._ The four thought. "And when the two are together, at night they both talk about something on the roof." Hanako said. The four just nodded. They looked at the two, now on the floor, panting and all bruised. They all sighed, they have to treat their wounds again.

* * *

After 1 hour of nothing and Liz was in her room

Liz was stomping around now. She banged her head to the wall. "Damn it! What the hell now am I gonna do to put them together!" She shouted she keep hitting her head until Soul walked in. "What the hell are you doing?!" Soul said making Liz stop. "Why are you here?" Liz said with a little blood on her forehead. "Well, I heard some banging so I came to check it out." Soul then sighed, if he didn't come here, maybe he will see Liz on the floor unconscious because she thinking how to put Kid and his meister together. "Just think and try not to kill yourself." Soul said while going out the room. Liz sighed and lied on her bed. She will not give up, no matter how hard it is. Then she continued to think (Let's leave her alone for a while).

* * *

At the living room (11: 15 am)

Kid and Maka were reading a book on the couch then Maka put down her book and looked at Kid. Kid felt her looking at him he also put down his book and raised his eyebrow. "I wonder if we can go on a picnic?" Maka asked him. "That's sounds kinda nice. Sure, why not?" Kid said while nodding his head. "Let's tell the others." Maka said while standing up while Kid followed suit. They went to the gang to tell.

* * *

At the picnic (woah. That's quick. o.O)

The girls were setting up the food for their nice picnic. The guys are just messing around, laughing (except for Chrona. He doesn't know how to deal with it. xD). "Damn! I'm so hungry." Black Star said after jumping around. Soul, Satoshi, Kid, Goshi and Drake just laughed. "Food's ready!" Tsubaki said. Then Black Star went to the table and Black Star and Patty drooled just by looking at it and started eating. "Don't finish the damn food!" Soul and Satoshi shouted at the tow running to the table, Kid, Goshi and Drake following behind. There are two benches and the left bench is sat by: Kid, Maka, Satoshi, Shane, Black Star, Tsubaki. And the right bench: Soul, Liz, Patty, Chrona, Hanako, Goshi and Drake. They all happily ate their food.

* * *

After 30 minutes of eating and some arguing

Maka suggested that they stay there for a while. Well, they all agreed. Maka and Kid were reading a book, Liz was doing her nails, Patty and Goshi are making paper giraffes (they brought paper), Drake just talked with Hanako, Shane was reading and listening music but Satoshi got bored so he borrowed an ear piece. "Hey guys! Why won't we play truth or dare here (well, I'll do it outdoors this time)?" Black Star shouted gaining the guys' attention. Then Liz smirked. "Sure!" They seem to agree except for Shane. "I've experienced it. And they gave me the weirdest of truths and dares." Shane shuddered at the memory. They just shrugged. "Since Black Star suggested this game, he'll go first." Liz said. "Of course! A god should always go first!" He said laughing crazily and he spun the bottle and it landed on Chrona. "HAHAHA! Chrona! Truth or Dare?!" He pointed at Chrona. "U-um T-truth." He said nervously (as usual). "Alright! Who do you like?" He said while laughing. Chrona was muttering his answer and they couldn't hear it. "OI! Speak up!" Black Star shouted with a small tick on his head. "I-its, It's….Patty." He said. And we smiled and Patty gave him a death hug. "Me too, Chrona-kun!" Patty said happily. "I-I don't know h-how to d-deal with t-this!" Chrona said, scared. "It means that they're together…..?" Kid said not sure if they are. Some think they are (well they are now.). "I-I'll just give my turn to Patty." Chrona muttered. "Okay." The others said.

* * *

She then spun the bottle and it landed on Liz. "Alright sissy! Truth or Dare?" Patty asked happily. "Dare." Liz said without hesitation. "I want you to jump in the lake!" Patty said/shouted while laughing and pointing a lake that randomly appeared. Shane looked up for a moment she took off one of her earplug. "What happened?" She asked while looking at a jaw dropped Liz. "Making her jump off a lake." Satoshi said while pointing at the lake. "Where did that came from?" Kid and Maka managed to catch it but it was a question for Satoshi. "We have no idea." Kid, Maka and Satoshi said. Shane just shrugged it off. "No way Patty!" Liz shouted. "A dare is a dare." Soul said coolly. "But I'm gonna get wet!" Liz whined like a child. _Scare her._ Maka suddenly heard someone whispered but dunno who said it. She just shrugged and whispered it to Kid anyway. They both have a smirk after that. "Liz" Maka said and Liz looked at her. "If you don't do this dare" She started with a dark and creepy voice. "Ghosts will hunt you forever!" Kid continued with the same voice. And Liz screamed and run to the lake like hell was after her.

* * *

Splash! Liz was now soaked head to toe. Everyone was laughing hard. She looked at Soul angrily. "You're my boyfriend aren't you? Why didn't you help me?" She shouted/whined at Soul angrily. "Well, _dear_, like I said, a dare is a dare." He said while wiping away the tear from his eye. She just pouted there and Kid and Soul helped her stand up. "Now, why did you scare me?" She asked Maka as she sat down and Tsubaki gave her a towel out of nowhere. "Someone said that to me but I don't know who." She replied. Liz then looked at Satoshi and he suddenly looked away. "It was YOU!" She shouted while pointing at him. He just smirked. "Bastard! I'm gonna wipe your fucking smirk off your face when I'll give you a dare!" Liz shouted and his smirk faltered for a while.

* * *

It was Liz's turn and it landed on Satoshi. _Shit._ Satoshi thought. Liz was now laughing like a mad man. "Now, Satoshi, Truth or Dare?" She asked with a creepy smile and a creepy voice. He was silent for a while. "Ha! If you choose truth means you're a chicken!" Black Star shouted. He just sighed. "Fine. Dare." He said hesitantly. Now Liz was smiling like Dr. Stein. Everyone shuddered at the look. She put her hands together and she was rubbing it. "Now, I want you to.." Liz said darkly. Everyone was waiting but she was silent for a while. "Tell it now, dammit!" Satoshi shouted hating the silence. "KISS HER!" she shouted while pointing at Shane who doesn't have a single clue what mess she's in. "Fuck." What slipped out of Satoshi's mouth. _She's gonna kill me for this. _Satoshi said in his mind. "Well? Are you gonna do it or not?" Liz said to him impatiently. He gulped. _I hope I'll not die after this._ He thought as he grabbed her shoulder to make her face him obviously she was shocked and he grabbed her chin and leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

After a full minute he stopped the kiss and pulled away. She still seemed shocked by the kiss. "A dare?" She now asked recovering from the shock. He nodded. And then she just punched his stomach (not that hard but there's still pain.) "I deserve that." He muttered while clutching his stomach. She then looked at him. "Yeah. You promise never to do that again moron." She then continued with her reading. Liz was wondering about the one Shane said. _Oh well. I'll just find out later when he says truth._ Liz thought back to her normal state. "Welcome back Liz! You're not the crazy person earlier!" Soul said. "Yeah.." She trailed off. "Yeah Liz. You were like Professor Stein earlier." Maka said. "Yeah sissy! You were acting like a mad man! HAHAHA!" Patty said while laughing crazily. Soul, Maka and Liz just sweatdropped. "Can we continue now?" Black Star asked impatiently. "Yeah." So then they continue to play turns and soon it was Liz's turn again.

* * *

Liz was happy it was her turn then she spun the bottle and it landed on Kid. _Now, time to ask it._ Liz thought with a smile that can send shivers to your spine. "Kid, Truth or Dare?" Liz asked with an innocent voice but her eyes had an evil glint. "Truth." Kid replied. "If there is someone you like, Describe her please?" Liz said with a grin. Kid's face was still expressionless but in the inside he is very nervous. "Well, this girl is very smart, kind, brave, loves books and not to mention symmetrical!" He said with a dreamy look on his face. We laughed his last comment but Liz saw Maka frown a bit. _Is she dense or something?! Kid is describing her and she doesn't know it! _Liz thought angrily that Maka didn't get it. Soul looked at her girlfriend and found a frown plastered on her face. "Hey, what's wrong? Not too much information?" He asked jokingly. She then whispered to him, "She doesn't get it! Is she that dense?!" Soul scratched the side of his head "Well, she is." Liz then groaned and dropped her head on the table. So they took turns again and again.

* * *

Then it was Soul's turn. He made a sideway glance at Liz so does Liz and her screamed "If it's Maka or Kid make them….." He nodded. He then spun the bottle. He spun too strong that it was kinda a long wait. Then finally it landed on Maka. He then smirked. "Ok then, Maka, Truth or Dare?" He asked. "Umm….Dare?" She said hesitantly. "Don't answer a question with a question!" Liz said. "Alright, alright." Maka said while raising her hands in defense (?). "Now, about the dare, you kiss the person whoever is on your left side." He said coolly. "My left side…?" Maka turned to her left and her eyes met eyes of gold. She then blush that she is going to kiss Kid. _What if I'm a bad kisser?! What if…_ she continued to shout in her head. "Well then?" Soul raised his eyebrow. "R-right." Maka then leaned in so does Kid and their lips met….

* * *

It only last for 8 seconds and Maka was hiding her disappointment. "Ok then! Let's continue!" Liz was now cheering in the inside. So they did turns and turns until they got tired of it. And went back home.

* * *

Now they are peacefully relaxing at home from the earlier events Liz went to talk with Maka alone. "Hey Maka, you okay?" Liz asked with a concerned voice. Maka then muttered something in the pillow. "C'mon Maka tell me please." Liz begged. Maka sighed and faced Liz. "The kiss only last for 8 seconds, unlike Satoshi's." She then blushed when she remembered those two things. "Hahaha! So you want to make it last a minute? But, Kid doesn't like 1, it should be 8." Liz's voice is teasing her and she raised her eyebrows, amused. "8?! Then I can't breathe then!" Maka sighed. "Well~~ Maka admit it. You like him!" She said in a teasing voice. Maka blushed different shades of red. "I do like him. But, I wonder if he feels the same." Maka said with a frown. Liz now had the urge to facepalm. For Death's sake! She's so dense. Liz sighed, "Maka, you should confess sooner or later." Maka looked at Liz. "But, he likes someone else." Maka replied. Liz now had the urge to ram her head to the wall.

* * *

She rubbed her temples. "Well it's better to tell than to regret that ya didn't do it." Maka then smiled. "You're right Liz. But, I'll not tell him now, not yet." Liz returned the smile. "You better do it!" And they went back to their normal things.

* * *

**WELL NOW! THAT WAS GREAT? WELL ANYWAYS, NOW WE KNOW MAKA LIKES KID AND BY THE TRUTH WE KNOW IT'S MAKA! HAHA! KIMA ALL THE WAY! WELL, PATTY AND CHRONA ARE TOGETHER NOW. I'M STILL NOT SURE WHAT TO DO WITH TSUSTAR. PLS. PM ME IF U HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS TO PUT THEM TOGETHER OR FOR KIMA. FOR THE LOVE OF DEATH! PLS. REVIEW! C'MON IT AIN'T THAT HARD JUST TELL ME IF IT WAS LOAD OF CRAP OR IT WAS KINDA GOOD OR U LIKE IT.**


	7. Shopping Day

**YO! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M NOT THAT LAZY TO MAKE THIS! ;3 WELL I THANK THE AUTHOR (AND A FRIEND) WHO HELPED ME: TJSTAR. AND MY FRIEND: AKIRASAPHIRE AND WHO LIKED THE STORY: ANIMELUVR2424. AND AKIRA SAID THAT I SHOULD MAKE RANDOM SINGING AND KING OF HELL… THAT'S HARD O.o OH WELL! SO I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER.**

* * *

April 6, 2013

Liz POV

It was a great morning the sun is shining and everything! I woke up kinda late and I dunno why I looked at the clock on the desk it was 10:45?! Holy shit! I need to move now and what caught my eye is a dagger in a blue sheath. Where did that came from? Then I remember it was Shane's (check ch. 5)! Eh, I'll return it now because I need a reason to make my body move! I went to the bathroom to take a bath and I'll just go to Satoshi's house to give it.

After 30 minutes I dressed up and went toward Satoshi's. Then from the mansion door, I saw the mom of Satoshi. "Hi Takashi-san." I greeted with a smile. "Oh, hello Liz. Where are you headed?" Sakura asked. "I'm just going to return this dagger to Shane." I replied. "Oh, my. Why would she keep these thing." I just shrugged and asked, "Where are you going, Sakura-san?" "I want to talk to Satoshi." She said. "Oh." Then we just walked together to Satoshi's place. I knocked on the door and Hanako answered it. "Why are you here?" She asked. "I need to return this." I said while showing the dagger. She nodded. She then looked at Sakura. "I just need to talk to him." "Well those two are in the 5th floor." She said. I nodded and me and Sakura-san went to the elevator (he's rich BITCHES xD.).

When we arrive to the 5th floor, there is only one door. So I opened it just to find Satoshi and Shane training. They both stop and looked at us with a questioning look. "Mom? Liz?" Satoshi said. "Liz? Sakura-san?" Shane said. "Why are you two here?" Satoshi asked. "I just want to give this back." She then threw the dagger at Shane. "Thanks." She said. "Come here, dear." Sakura said and Satoshi walked over to her. "What is it mom?" "Here dear." She put lots of money on his money. "What is this mom?!" Satoshi exclaimed. "Well Satoshi, your birthday is coming up and you need to buy your tuxedo and your friends' dresses and tuxedos. And your shopping might be long and you guys might get hungry." Sakura explained. "I have to go now." Sakura then left.

My eyes widen at sight of the money and Satoshi has a confused look. "Wait, you forgot your own birthday?!" I shouted. "I think so." Satoshi said. "And YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!" I grabbed him by the collar. "Sorry." He muttered. i rubbed my temples and I said, "Okay, we need to tell the others and go shopping. I sighed. "Wait, where is Shane?!" I said. "Shit! She went first! Curse her!" Satoshi punched the wall making a dent. I looked at him confused. "She went to the bathroom first!" Satoshi said. I looked confused. "The truth is there are only two bathrooms. One is what I and Shane use and the second is what Goshi, Hanako and Drake use." He explained. "Then why won't you use the second?" I said. "I can't." He said and I raised my eyebrow. "They won't let me." I just sighed and went back to the 1st (living room) floor.

Going to the mall (from the Takashi's, it's just a walking distance)

Normal POV

They are all headed to the mall and Satoshi and Liz are holding each arm of Shane. "Let me go! You know I hate shopping!" Shane shouted. "Calm down." Satoshi said in a strict voice and Shane just pouted.

At the Mall!

Maka POV

We all decided that we buy the boys' attire first because we're sure that we'll be longer than the boys. So here we are at the mall and we are now looking at the tuxedos So, first we checked for Black Star it's just the simple tuxedo with a white dress shirt in the inside (I kinda suck at fashion). Also Drake, Goshi and Chrona are similar to Black Star. And for Kid it was the same with Black Star but I've gotta say, he's drop-dead gorgeous. I liked Kid for some time now and maybe love him now and Liz just encourage me to confess… I wonder if he felt the same? Then we check for Soul's and it was similar when he is in the black room (u know… with the demon and the piano.). And for the birthday boy is like Soul's without the stripes. Well that was quick so with the money Sakura-san gave us, we bought it and head toward to where all the dresses are.

Kid POV

I bought a symmetrical tuxedo and we are headed this time to buy for the girls. This will be long. Yesterday, I was very nervous in the inside when Soul gave Maka's dare. I kinda want the kiss longer than 8 seconds. I can't do that because people are watching. Liz just asked a truth and Maka is dense. Well, Soul gave me a small pep talk

_Flashback_

_It was midnight and I was so thirsty and I need to drink some water so I went to the kitchen quietly so I would not wake Maka up. So I went there to find Soul seating on a stool drinking milk. "Yo." He said as he wiped his mouth. "Hello, Soul." I greeted. And I went to get a glass and open the fridge to get some water. "Do you like Maka?" Soul suddenly said out of the blue. I turned to look at him and raised my eyebrows (to keep symmetry). "Of course I do." I replied. Soul shook his head and said, "No, not that kind of like dude." "I know what you mean." I said with a straight face. "So, do you like her?" he asked again. "I don't." I said. His eyes widen, completely shocked. "Wha-? I though you s-" He was cut off by me saying, "I _love _her." Then I saw Soul sighed in relief. "Grow a pair and ask her out!" Soul said with a grin and I just blush 8 shades of red. "I will." I reassured him. He then nodded walking back to his room and he last said, "Take care of my meister, don't ever hurt her!" I just nodded and quietly promised._

_Flashback Ends!_

I just sighed and blushed a bit remembering the kiss. It was my first kiss. Sometimes, why can't I breathe whenever I think about you, Maka. I sighed one more time. And when I was remembering this talk all the guys, including me groaned and went to take a sit to let the girls look for their dresses.

Normal POV

After 2 hours of looking for their dresses some of the boys are sleeping. Then Liz and Tsubaki woke them up, "Wake up you morons! We're gonna fit it to check if it's nice." Liz said. "I'm up!" Soul said groggily. "Damn it. Women are too slow to pick clothes for their own good." Liz heard Satoshi muttered. When everyone was wide awake Liz went first in the fitting room. After a few minutes she went out.

The reactions of the guys and some scenes:

Liz

Soul looked at her and walked to her and wrapped his arm around her waist and smirked. "What do you think of my girlfriend's outfit guys?" Liz's face was cherry red. The girls giggled at her face. "You look beautiful, Liz!" Maka said. "T-thanks." Liz said. Indeed she was, she's wearing a scarlet red dress that falls to the floor and tightened at the top but falls loosely at the floor. Then it was Tsubaki's turn.

Tsubaki

Black Star was staring at her. For him, she was a goddess. "Umm, guys what do you think?" Tsubaki was blushing because he was staring. "NICE!" Liz, Maka shouted causing some people to look. Shane saw Black Star and smirked and hit him behind the head. "What the hell Shane!" He groaned. "Why won't you ask Tsubaki out? Hmm?" Now Black Star blushed and looked away. "Or maybe you don't have the guts to tell?" She said with a mocking tone. Now Black Star was angry and has a tick on his head. "Fine! I 'll do it!" He said. "Tomorrow?" "YES." Shane seemed content and ignored him. Tsubaki's dress is a naval blue dress that goes to her knees and tightens around her curves and it's sleeveless.

Patty

She happily skipped to the fitting room and after some time she went outside and she looks cute. "HAHAHA! What ya guys think?" Patty asked happily. "CUTE!" Liz, Maka and Tsubaki squealed. Some guys rolled their eyes. "Y-you look c-cute, Patty." Chrona said with a small smile and Patty hugged him. "Aww, thanks Chrona!" She said happily. She is wearing a white dress that has white lace at the top and sleeveless.

Hanako

She just walked right in with a smile and soon she went out and asked, "How is it guys?" All of us gave a thumb's up with a grin. "Thanks!" She is wearing a pale lavender strapless dress that goes to the floor and is cut on the side so she can move easily.

Shane

This time Maka, Kid, Liz and Satoshi pushed her to the fitting room. And some time later she went out and she was blush a little, "What now?" she muttered. "I've gotta say, it suits you." Satoshi commented. Liz and Maka agreed. Then Satoshi covered his face. "What's wrong?" Liz asked with concern. He looked up at Shane and pushed her back. "Now, change." She nodded. Satoshi went back to his sit between Liz and Maka. Liz looked at him while he covered his nose and she smirked. "You were about to have a nosebleed huh?" Liz said it's like as cue, blood now was dripping, both girls were laughing he just grunted, "Just give me some damn tissue." He said while trying to stop the bleeding and Maka gave him some tissue. "Thanks." He muttered. Shane was wearing a blue black and white dress and it goes to her knees. (Satoshi must really like it to get a nosebleed! xD)

Maka

She slowly walked to the fitting room, a bit nervous. After a bit she went out of the room and Kid's jaw dropped and he used up every will power to stop his nosebleed. Liz saw this and started laughing. Indeed, she was beautiful. "Y-you look great Maka." Kid muttered. Maka blushed then smiled. "Thanks Kid!" "Ha. I can't believe Kid has a crush on tiny-tits." Soul snickered. "Maka CHOP!" a thick book hit Soul's skull and he lay unconscious. "HAHAHA! Soul's dead! Soul's dead!" Patty laughed at Soul's unconscious body. "He's not yet dead Patty." Maka said. She went back to the fitting room to change. Her dress is black and violet purple dress that goes to her shins  
black lace around the neck, to elbows and black that looks like the black blood dress with purple under it. And they bought their dresses.

"God! That was tiring!" Liz said while stretching her arms. "You were the ones that are slow!" The guys shouted but the girls ignored them. "Damn it! I'm hungry! Hey Satoshi, do you know a place where we can stuff ourselves?" Black Star asked. "Well, there's an Italian restaurant around here that's good." Satoshi replied then Patty and Black Star grabbed him and shouted, "Lead the way, damn it!" Patty said with the scary voice and face. Satoshi nodded and ran to the direction of the restaurant everyone following.

**ALRIGHT! DONE! FINALLY! IT TOOK ME 4 DAYS TO FINISH THIS CRAP! ALRIGHT! THANKS TJSTAR FOR THE DRESS IDEA. ****OH YEAH, KID'S LINE "Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you" is from the song of Why Can't I by Liz Phair.** OK! PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Beach, Jealousy and Movies?

**HI GUYS! I'M NOT SURE IF I'M GONNA UPDATE MUCH CUZ SCHOOL IS COMIN' UP. WELL HERE IS CHAPTER 8! THE SYMMETRY!**

* * *

April 7, 2013

Normal POV

Everyone is excited because they're going to the beach! They are getting their things ready. "I can't wait for this." Maka smiled at Liz. "I know right! We are getting the boys a nosebleed." Liz said with an evil glint in her eyes. Maka looked at her and laughed. "Oi! Let's get going already!" Soul shouted, obviously impatient. "Ready?" Liz said standing up putting her bag over her shoulder. "Yeah." Maka nodded and stood up too. "Alright! Let's go!" Liz shouted happily and ran straight outside the house and everyone ran after her.

At the Beach

The sun was laughing and everybody arrived at the beach. Everyone got their things ready and the girls said they have to change. The guys are fixing all of the gang's things and the girls head somewhere to change.

At someplace with the girls

"Ok guys! Let's get ready!" Liz said excitedly. "Calm down Liz, don't get over excited." Maka said calming the older pistol a little. "Ok, I'm fine now Maka." Liz said calming a bit. "Okay, we are gonna get the guys loose so many blood!" Liz said now laughing evilly. The rest (except Patty) sighed. "Alright! Let's get ready shall we?" The girls are now changing into their bathing suits.

Maka is wearing a ruffled emerald green top with black stripes and bikini bottom emerald and black stripes. Tsubaki is wearing a black bikini top and naval blue bikini bottom with a white star on the left side of the top. Liz is wearing a Crimson red bikini. Patty is wearing a hot pink and white polka dot bikini. Hanako will wear a one piece without a back and it's a dark purple magenta color. And Shane will wear an electric blue and black plaid two piece.

"Okay! Let's go back!" Liz said happily, she has a big grin on her face.

"I'm not sure about this at all." Maka sighed.

Maka was worried at what will Kid think. The truth is she doesn't want to go but the Thompson sisters forced her to. Since Liz knows her 'secret' she was afraid that she might shout it to the world.

"Don't worry, Maka. I'm sure he'll like it." Liz wiggled her eyebrows teasingly looking at Maka.

Maka blushed at this hard. Her secret was only known by Liz, Tsubaki, her partner, Soul and Chrona. What she doesn't know that there is a Team GMAKTAGMTHBAHNAN ***1***. That consists of Liz, their leader. Soul, Satoshi, Shane, Hanako, Goshi and Drake are the members.

"It's fine Maka. You look beautiful." Tsubaki gave a warm smile.

"Thanks Tsubaki." Maka still bushing, returned the smile.

"C'mon. I want to swim!" Hanako and Patty exclaimed.

So all of them went back to the place where they left the boys.

At the beach where the boys where

"Damn it. Women are really slow aren't they." Soul said after the brawl with Black Star.

"Please be patient Soul. We got all day you know." Kid said, putting his book down just to look Soul in the eye.

"Tch. But still, they're taking their precious time." Soul said.

"Well it's not our fault that women are like snails." Satoshi said, irritated and about to throw his book at Soul's head.

"WHO DO SAY ARE LIKE SNAILS?!" The girls except Patty and Tsubaki shouted at them.

The look at them and one thing went through their minds. _They're fucking gorgeous!_ Satoshi and Kid blushed and their jaws are dropped. Soul, Black Star and Chrona ***2*** got a huge nosebleed and fell unconscious on the sand. The other two looked away cause they feel some blood dripping from their nose. The girls (except Tsubaki) laughed hard at their reaction, but Maka still has a blush. And Tsubaki walked over to help the three unconscious bodies.

After the bloody event, all went swimming, except for Kid and Satoshi, who refuses to take their shirts off. Now the two are sitting and discussing about books. Maka wants to join them but was dragged by Liz and Patty. Now Liz was glaring at the duo on the land. Black Star and Soul are fighting again, Tsubaki and Hanako are playing, also Maka, Patty and Crona. Shane was just floating in the water. Liz was still glaring even though Maka is splashing her.

"Hey, Liz. Is there something wrong?" Maka asked, obviously worried.

"Huh? Oh yeah. It's just that those two morons aren't gonna swim." Liz said, still glaring daggers.

"Why won't you ask them?" Maka asked.

"They will always say no….. AHA!" Liz shouted, thinking a bright idea ***3***.

"HEY! YOU TWO!" Liz shouted very loud that the whole world can hear her.

"WHAT?!" they shouted back.

"GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE OR I'M GONNA MAKE YOUR ROOM HERE ASSYMETRICAL!" Liz shouted.

"You wouldn't dare." Kid said, now glaring at his partner.

Liz then crossed her arms and se has an evil smirk plastered on her face.

"Oh, wait. I already did. I put out one of the beds and I did not put it in the middle!" Liz said with a triumphant smile.

The Team GMAKTAGMTHBAHNAN had their jaws dropped. What the team thought, _She had got that far?!_

"PUT IT BACK LIZ!" Kid shouted with a hint of anger.

"If only you strip your shirts and come over here, then I will! And also the moron there!" Liz said, her smile not faltering.

Kid then cursed under his breath, stood up and strip off his shirt and girls looked now at their direction and this time Maka was blushing so hard, her face is so red that can make a tomato jealous! Kid disliked stripping in a public place like this, but this was the beach! Anyways, his skin is flawless that it is scar free!

"Well? Aren't you going too?" Kid looked down at Satoshi.

"Liz can get very crazy when it's about this." Satoshi muttered.

He then stood up and did the same unlike Kid, he got scars here and there but the most notable scar was a cross-shaped scar was crossed on his (front) body. The two aren't very muscular unlike Black Star, but they're built.

"Well then, shall we?" Satoshi now pointed at the water. Kid nodded and ran to the water.

Kid and Maka are now playing in the water together. Tsubaki, Patty, Hanako, Crona and Liz are playing too. Soul and Black Star are still fighting and Satoshi joined Shane in the floating.

Soon everyone got tired and dried themselves up and rested up a bit.

"Well, that was fun!" Maka said happily and everyone agreed to that statement.

"C'mon you two." Liz then grabbed Maka and Shane and walked away from the group.

"W-wha-?" Was the only reaction from Maka.

"What do you want?" Shane asked as calmly as she could. Liz ignored them and looked at the three girls.

"Watch those morons will ya?" Liz then continued to walk away, not waiting for the answer.

"Well, we'll just have to leave them alone." Kid sighed, followed by Soul and Satoshi.

"Girls." The three said in unison and shook their heads and chuckled.

With the girls

"What do you want now Liz?" Maka asked, she was quite angry and wants to maka chop her.

"We will just meet some friends." Liz said with a smile.

"And why the hell would you drag me?!" Shane glared. Liz looked at them and had a creepy smile.

"I have a plan, you see." Liz said, now laughing manically. Maka flinch a bit and Shane just facepalmed.

"YO!" said a deep masculine voice, the owner of the voice was a guy with spiky brown hair that resembles of a rooster and has chocolate brown eyes and tall.

Then two of his friends came too. One was a raven haired boy with blue eyes, shorter than the other one. The other one was a spiky raven hair and has hazelnut eyes, his height was like the middle of the other two.

"Hi Sano! Soujiro! Yahiko!"***4*** Liz greeted them happily hugging them.

"Hello, Liz." Soujiro greeted and Yahiko too.

"Eh? Who are these chicks?" Sano asked looking at the other two. Maka blushed and Shane just…. Ignore.

"These are my friends. Maka and Shane." Liz introduced the two. Maka nodded and Shane gave a small wave.

Soon they have an enjoyable conversation for a while.

With the rest of the gang

"Hey, Let's walk around. I'm bored as hell!" Soul said while stretching.

"Sure, why not." Kid and Satoshi said.

The three walk around the beach for a while and spotted the girls. With some guys. SOME GUYS. They instantly have an angered expression on their face. They were like flirting with them, mostly the rooster head. Those three were about to grab the girls' hands, the three (Kid and the two) grabbed them by the waist and Maka just blushed and Liz and Shane has no reaction whatsoever. Chocolate brown eyes met ruby eyes (Satoshi), Blue met gold and Hazelnut met bloody red (Soul). The six continue to glare at each side. Until a woman's voice called them.

"HEY TORI-ATAMA***5***! SOUJIRO! YAHIKO! C'MON WE'RE GOING NOW!" a girl shouted, she was beautiful her long raven hair tied into a ponytail.

"Haha. Kaoru-san***6*** seems to be impatient we have to go now." Soujiro said breaking the eye contact with Kid.

"Tch. Fine." Sano murmured breaking eye contact as well as Yahiko. They bid their goodbyes and left.

"U-umm…. Kid could let me go?" Maka asked Kid, still holding her by the waist. Kid realized this and let go.

"S-sorry." Kid muttered, he turned away to hide his blush. Liz and Soul smirked.

"Ah, so this was the plan." Shane muttered. Satoshi looked at her confused.

"To make Kid jealous." Shane stated. Satoshi's mouth formed an 'o'.

"Wait, if Kid were jealous and Soul…. Don't tell me you're jealous too!" Shane started to laugh, Satoshi let her go and he was blushing.

"Hn. Let's go back." Soul said wrapping his arm again around Liz's waist. They called the others and went back home.

At the house (Liz's room)

"Ok! So, what are we gonna do now?" Liz asked while walking around the room.

The truth is, they're thinking on what to do next.

"How about we watch some movies?" Shane suggested. Liz nodded.

"That would work!" Liz said happily. Satoshi then looked at her.

"That means it should be a movie that is scary enough to scare Maka if we're planning to put them together." Satoshi explained seriously. He wants to finish this operation fast!

"W-what? Why a scary movie?" Liz look frightened. Soul just hugged.

"Don't you worry, I'm here for you." Soul smiled and Liz smiled and hugged back.

"Thank you so much~!" Liz said now happily and now kissing him on the lips.

Satoshi and Shane cringed at the sight.

"Ehem, stop that before you devour your faces." Satoshi said that that stopped the couple.

"And how about you two?! Didn't you guys kissed too?!" Liz glared, even Soul for ruining the moment.

"Uhh…. Yeah…..Well. That's my third kiss anyway." They said in unison.

And soon it was an argument about kisses and relationship between the pair of meisters and weapons.

After the worthless fight, they finally chose 'The Exorcist' ***7***. Liz was scared as shit when we said that.

"I'm sure this will make Maka scared!" Soul did his signature grin.

"This is perfect." Satoshi said with a grin.

"Let's tell the others and ready the popcorn!" Shane said ready to go outside.

Soul and Satoshi are making the popcorn for the movies and Shane and Liz told the others that they will watch the movie and everyone agreed to it.

"How about Kid and Maka?" Tsubaki asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Don't ya worry, Shane went to the library to tell." Liz said with a grin.

Then Shane burst from the living room doors.

"Ok, sit down now." Shane said.

"You ran?" Soul asked as he returned with the popcorn.

"Yesh. Now where is Satoshi?" Shane looked at Soul.

"He was getting something, you know…." Soul trailed off looking at the hallway.

Tsubaki looked confused, Black Star and Patty doesn't care. Liz just smirked and Shane just nodded.

Then Satoshi appeared with a love seat.

"Wow, you really have one." Liz smirked.

"Well, my mother forced me to buy…. If I ever had a girlfriend." Satoshi mutter, his face flushed.

He put down the love sit and got another one for Patty and Crona.

Liz, Soul and Shane just laughed. It's official, the three love Ms. Sakura.

When Kid and Maka arrived at the living room to see all of them in the couch, but Patty and Crona are on the other love seat (Patty requested that).

The order is:

Goshi, Drake, Hanako, Tsubaki, Black Star, Soul, Liz, Satoshi and Shane.

There was a space beside Shane that is only for 1 person.

"Uh Shane, can you uh.. move?" Maka asked her.

"No." Shane replied simply.

"Then where will we sit?" Kid now spoke up.

Shane pointed to the love seat beside the couch. Kid and Maka turned 8 shades of red and shook their heads.

"Or do you want to sit beside me but Maka has to sit on Kid's lap." Shane has a grin.

The two blushed even harder. They decided that Maka will sit on Kid's lap (YESH!). Maka was really embarrassed, so does Kid.

As they watch the movie, everyone, but Drake, Tsubaki, Satoshi, Shane and Kid, were terrified.

Goshi and Hanako held Drake, Black Star and Soul are hugging each other, Liz fainted, Patty is doing okay, but Crona went to Mr. Corner muttering that he doesn't know how to deal with horror movies. Maka hugged Kid and buried her head in his chest, Kid was blushing and hugged her back for comfort.

As the movie ended, they woke Liz up, cheered Crona up and teased Black Star and Soul.

"Well that was nice." Kid commented (maybe about Maka hugging him xDD).

"I agree." Satoshi and Shane nodded.

"I didn't watch the whole movie!" Liz whined, but relieved.

"Yeah, you didn't see _it_." Shane took a short glance at Kid and Maka and look at Liz.

Liz got a message and whined,

"I can't believe I missed that!" Liz feels like she wants to ram her head to the wall again.

Everyone was tired and it's midnight. They decided to sleep.

**OK! I MIGHT NOT UPDATE MY OTHER TWO STORIES SO I WILL FINISH THIS. SOWWY FOR LATE UPDATE. THATNK YOU TJSTAR FOR SWIMSUITS, UR LIKE MEH FASHION DESIGNER XDDD. GOMEN NASAI, IF ME WILL NOT UPDATE MUCH.**

**1. IT IS GET-MAKA-AND-KID-TOGETHER-AND-GET-MARRIED-AND-HAVE -BEAUTIFUL-AND-HANDSOME-NEICE-AND-NEPHEW.**

**2. I KNOW THAT'S A BIT OOC XDDD**

**3. TO WHO KNOW SHOWTIME… IT'S A BIT FAMILIAR XDDDD**

**4. FROM RUROUNI KENSHIN, DO NOT OWN.**

**5. MEANS ROOSTER HEAD.**

**6. RUROUNI KENSHIN TOO, DO NOT OWN.**

**7. A SCARY MOVIE THAT I DO NOT WATCH AND OWN, AKIRA GAVE THIS SUGGESTION. THANKS! :DDD**

PLS. REVIEW!


End file.
